Summer Fun
by StarzNChocolate
Summary: School is over, and Summer is here. The group is heading to America to all the major cities there. Much fun awaits the group. Friendships become much closer. Romances start to bloom, and pleantly more. Nothing can stop this unbreakable friendship
1. The Great News

(I kno its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

_Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer!_

* * *

**The last bell at Kadic rang, the first few minutes of summer started already! The young teens ran out of there classrooms throwing old papers up in the air, and people already racing home. Even some teachers are throwing up their old work up into the crisp blue sky. **

**"YES! school is finally over, what it took like a century just for it to end" Odd ran out the classroom doing fist pumps.**

**"Yeah, and you barely passed, you would have been in the ninth grade all over again" Jeremy joked**

**"Whatever, Ulrich barely passed to and I don't see you clamming on to him" Odd justified**

**"Actually, I got better grades this time, I passed, with straight A's and one B" Ulrich interjected**

**"WHAT!, HOW?" Odd yelled**

**"I been studying" Ulrich shrugged**

**"Oh so Yumi's tutoring sessions helped you out a lot Ulrich" Aelita said**

**Ulrich blushed "Uh, yeah, it did" Ulrich turned his head the other was so his friends would not see the embarrassment on his face. But they saw it.**

**"Wow, Ulrich, so you two are like a couple now" Odd exclaimed **

**"NO, Yumi and I are just friends" Ulrich screeched **

**"Ok ok" Odd held his hands up in defense. Aeltia and and Jeremy giggled.**

* * *

(At the bench)

**"Hey guys" Yumi said coming up to her friends**

**"Hey yumi what took ya so long too get here, stuck in people traffic" Odd asked**

**"No, my teacher was going on and on and on about the summer, and i really dont know why" Yumi said sitting next to Ulrich on the bench 'I hope you guys last day is going way better than mine, cause mine is boring"**

**"Yeah, my mom wants to take the whole family to England, for some type trip" Odd sighed**

**"Same, my parents wants to take me back to Japan for the whole entire summer, i really do not want to go" Yumi also sighed**

**"Well, since i have to stay here for the summer" Aelita sighed as well**

**"I was planning on staying here with Aelita" jeremy pointed**

**"My parents were talking about going to Germa-" Ulrich was interrputed my his cell phone ringing he held up his index finger to the group and walking a couple feet away from him**

**"Who do you think that is" Yumi asked**

**"Most likely his parents" Odd responded**

* * *

_(With Ulrich_**)**

**"Hello" Ulrich answered**

**"Hello son how are you on this fine day" His father said happily**

**"Im fine"Ulrich answered**

**"Thats good to hear son, look I just recived your grades in and I am glad to aw i am so proud of you, your grades boosted up like a rocket"**

**"Um thanks dad"**

**"Your welcome son, and for you surprise, me and your mother arranged a trip to all the major cities in America, it a two and half month trip, I already call your friends parents and they have no problem with that at all. Everything is paid for, food services, transportation, and the hotels. The best hotels you could name. Basically every single thing is paid for, and and your flight leaves tomorrow at four"**

**"Wow thanks dad!" Ulrich said proudly**

**"Your welcome son, and im sorry i called your friends good-for-nothings. I didnt mean that at all" Ulrich's dad apologized**

**"Its ok dad"**

**"And Yumi, how is she, Me and your mother would really like to meet her. How about a dinner tonight later. I can meet my daughter-in-law" Ulrich's dad joked**

**"Dad..." Ulrich blushed and looked at Yumi "But ok, we'll be there"**

**"Alright soon, I'll see you tonight"**

**"Ok, bye"**

**"Bye" **

**Ulrich hung up the phone and smiled. He ran to the group and told them the good news**

**"YES, I dont have to go to England with my to happy parents and sister" Odd was fist pumping again today**

**"And me and Aelita dont have to me tuck here" Jeremy yelled and twirled Aelita around**

**"And i dont have to be stuck my family" Yumi smiled and walked up to Ulrich and gave him a hug "Thanks"**

**"Your welcome, but it was all thanks to you, if i never got my grades up. we would have never got this trip, oh and my parents would like to meet you this afternoon for a dinner, if thats fine with you" Ulrich said shyly**

**"Thats fine" Yumi smiled**

**"Great" Ulrich smiled back**

**"America, HERE WE COME" Odd yelled**

**The whole group laughed and talked about America for about an hour.**

**"How can you parents afford these things Ulrich" Aelita wondered**

**"Well my dad is a Cheif Executives here mankes well over two hundered thousand a year and my mom is a docter and there money combined makes over a million dollars" Ulrich replied**

**"Wow that's great" Jeremy said**

**"Well we should get packing guys dont want to wait until the last minute" Yumi suggested**

**"Yeah your right" Odd hoped up**

* * *

**How did you like Chapter 1. Review is important. Review keeps me going. Or either way i love you guys who are reading my story.**


	2. Dinner With The Sterns

(I kno its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

_Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer!_

_Parings: UxY_

* * *

"So I hear you and Ulrich are going to a special dinner at his place tonight" Aelita implied

"Yes, I am and i don't know weather to dress formal or dress casual" Yumi sighed

"Well the smart thing to do is call Ulrich and ask" Aelita empathized

Yumi pulled out her phone and dialed Ulrich's number

_"Hello"_

"Hey, are we suppose to dress-up or just be causal?" Yumi asked

_"Um just dress down, dont want to be to dressy for it"_

"Ok thanks, see you later"

_"See you"_

Yumi hung up the phone and put it in her jean pocket

"So what he say?" Aelita asked

"He said to dress down" Yumi informed Aelita

"I know what you should wear" Aelita said running to Yumi's closet. She picked out a dark pink shirt with light blue shorts that stopped at the knee caps, and white shoes.

"I'm not wearing that Aelita"Yumi told Aelita

"Why not this is the perfect outfit for you" Aelita pleaded

"No you know I like to wear black"

"So, its time to change up a bit you know, change up your style, just see how you look in it please"

"Fine". Yumi took the outfit from Aelita's hand and went into the bathroom. After about ten minutes Yumi came back into her room with the outfit Aelita had picked out.

"You look amazing" Aelita said

"It isn't bad at all, maybe it is time for a change up" Yumi said looking at herself in the mirror

"See I knew you needed this, all we need to do is change up you hair, how long is it now?" Aelita questioned

"Um a little bit past my shoulders"

"Perfect let it down girl"

Yumi let down her hair and looked in the mirror again "_this isn't half bad, not bad at all"_Yumi thought to herself

"Yes your transforming, now all there is left is your make-up" Aelita said bringing out her make-up bag

"Aelita now that's a little bit too much" Yumi stated

"No its not now close your eyes"

After about thirty minutes Yumi's whole appearance has changed. Soon after her parents walked into the room.

"Yumi, Ulrich's here" Mayu, Yumi"s mother informed her. "Wow Yumi, you look amazing"

Yumi looked in the mirror once more and smiled, the she heading toward the stairs to meet Ulrich. But when she came down, she heard laughter from her dad and Ulrich.

"Hey dad, hey Ulrich" Yumi said as she hit the bottom step. Ulrich and Takeo (A/N: SP?) stood to there feet. Ulrich was shocked at what she was wearing, but he slowly smiled as she came closer to him and Takeo.

"Now Yumi you have all your stuff packed right" Takeo asked his daughter

"Yes sir"

"Ok now have fun, and have fun during the trip me and your mother will be gone by time you get back, its a long flight to Japan tonight"

"Ok"

"bye sweetie, and Ulrich great conversation" Takeo said

"Same to you sir" Ulrich waved to Yumi's father

"Bye you two" Yumi's mother and Aelita waved from the window

Ulrich and Yumi waved as they were walking down the street

* * *

(Ulrich's POV)

"You look amazing Yumi"

Yumi smiled "So do you Ulrich"

"My parents would like to meet us a the cafe up the street" Ulrich pointed to the building in sight.

"Ok, but to tell the truth I'm a little nervous about meeting your parents" Yumi said fumbling with the edges of her hair

"Dont be" I said putting my arm around her in a friendly way

I could tell she took up some confidence from what I said

We finally arrived at the Cafe and I saw my parents with a window seat drinking some tea or something like that. I opened up the door for Yumi and she gave me that sweet smile that always brights up and rainy day. I walked beside her and pointed to the table, where my parents were sitting at.

"Hello mom, dad" I said coming closer to the table

"Son!" John, my father stood up along with my mother Lisa. (A/N I never knew there names so these are their names)

My father gave me a big embrace, its been a while since I had a hug like this, and my mom gave me a kiss on my forehead. As soon as my father pulled away from me I introduced Yumi to my parents

"Mom, Dad. This is Yumi" I said

"Its a pleasure to meet you Yumi, and your a very beautiful girl" My mom said shaking Yumi's hand

"Pleasue to meet you "

My mother laughed 'Please call me Lisa"

Yumi smiled "Ok"

"Nice to meet you Yumi, finally nice to meet you" My father said shaking "i'm John"

"Nice to meet you " Yumi said confidently

"Please sit down you two, were not going to take up to much time because i know you guys need a goodnights rest" My mom said

After about an hour or two of laughing and joking, and my parents getting to know a little bit more. The whole thing was way better than I thought it would be. I thought my parents would be kind of strict and Yumi would runaway of how strict they were. But i could tell she was having a good time to. i smiled as she was talking to my mom about an embarrassing accident that happened at her job. I was talking to my dad about Yumi quietly.

"Shes a very pretty girl Ulrich, and shes very nice. You know i met your mother at this age, and i was shy just like you" My father revealed

"How did you finally told her how you felt" I asked

"I told her on this trip im sending you and your friends on" my father said " I told her in Los Angeles, California on the beach during the sunset"

"Well I want to tell her how I feel so very badly" i said looking at Yumi laugh with my mother

"Then tell her where i told your mother" my father told me

i nodded sighed. 'hopefully she feels the same way' i thought to myself

* * *

"Ok Ulrich call when you get to the hotel room ok" My mother yelled from inside the car

"Dont worry Lisa, let them be" my father said and waved at us

Yumi and I waved as they left

"So did you have fun" I asked

"Yes, that was better than my familes dinner, but wow your mom has a lot of embarassing stories" yumi giggled

I laughed "Yeah, I know. But you want me to walk you home"

"Sure" Yumi smiled

Yumi and I walked towards her house through the forest. There was silence between us, but it was a comfortable silence. We soon apperaed at Yumi's house

"Well this is my stop" Yumi said looking up at me "I never really noticed how tall you were now"

I laughed "That's a good thing right"

"A very good thing" Yumi smiled sweetly at me

We started into each other eyes for about a minute and then it was broke by Aelita bursting the door open (A/N I forgot to say Aelita was staying at Yumi's house for the meanwhile)

"Oops, sorry" She said giggling and closed the door again

Yumi and I laughed for about a minute but it soon died down

"Well I should get going" Yumi said "Big day tomorrow"

"Yeah the big flight"

Yumi giggled "Ok, goodnight Ulrich"

"Goodnight Yumi" I smiled, i took the courage and leaned down and kissed her on her cheek

Yumi blushed and slowly walked into her house

I smiled and walked towards the school.

* * *

**How did you like Chapter 2. Review is important. Review keeps me going. Or either way i love you guys who are reading my story.**

**Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Sexylyokofan**

**PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt**

**Annoymus Reviews are accepted!!!**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter please inform me all reviews are important. The most important question is Do you think Yumi and Ulrich should get together next chapter or later on????**

**Review Please!**


	3. The Flight and The Start Of Summer

(I kno its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

_Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer!_

_Parings: UxY JxA_

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Finally its about time we got on here" Odd yelled as we boarded the plane

"Yes, it took almost all day, hey Ulrich where are we going first" Jeremy asked

"Los Angles, California" Ulrich answered

"Wow, that is a busy place" Aelita asked looking through a book of America popular cities

"hey Yumi would you like the window seat" Ulrich asked Yumi who was listening to her iPod.

"Sure" Yumi said aking the window seat

"Wow this is great we are flying first class this is going to be great you guys" odd said relaxing into his chair

"Jeremy are there snakes on the plane?" Aelita asked looking around on the floor

"No Aelita that's a movie" Jeremy laughed

"Still though, you never know. I'm not putting down the mouth thing cause there could be a snake in there"

Jeremy nodded his head a looked past Aelita and out the window.

"Jeremy, what is there to look at, all your looking at is the runway and a couple of airplanes landing" Aelita said looking at Jeremy crazy

"I like looking at the planes landing, you neves know that plance could crash on the way down" Jeremy smirked

"What are you serious!" Aelita yelled

"no, calm down Aelita, its a joke" Jeremy patted Aelita's shoulder

"Oh thank god" Aelita relaxed in the chair

"Ah, come on already let pull of into the air already, you slow airplane flier" Odd yelled

"Odd calm down" Yumi said

"No, and where is the airplane food" Odd yelled again

_"ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat-belts we are getting ready to lift"_

"Thank God" Odd said buckling his seat belt

Ulrich took a deep breathe as he felt the plane start to move

Yumi noticed and smiled "Still scared of heights"

Ulrich nodded his head fast as he felt the plane be lifted up in the air. Yumi smiled and held her hand out for Ulrich to take. Which he did. They blushed but soon got used to it

"Yes now i can sleep until we get there, someone wake me when we get there" Odd said stretching his arms out and putting the chair back a little bit

"This is so amazing" Aelita squealed

"It is" Jeremy said

_"Ladies and Gentlemen you may unbuckle your seat-belts"_

(One Long Plane Ride Later)

"Finally were on the ground" Odd ran out the airplane and went to the belt to receive followed by everybody else

After the group had received there stuff the headed towards a man that had Stern on a cardboard paper

"That's they guy" Ulrich pointed

"He's old" Odd pointed out

"Really, I haven't noticed" Yumi said

"Whatever Yumi" Odd waved off Yumi

"Mr. Stern sir, please to see you, i welcome you to America, California, Los Angelas" The old man said with an British accent "Now if you follow me I will take you to your limo, and to your hotel you will be staying at"

"A limo, thats awsome" Odd started doing his famous fist pumps, until he accidently hit someone in the back of their head.

"Come on Odd before you hit someone again"Jeremy said coming back to get Odd

As the group came closer to the limo the stopped right in their tracks. Except for Ulrich who kept walking.

"This is what we are riding in" Aelita pointed to the long black and white limo.

"Yeah, what did you except a regular car" Ulrich asked handing the chauffeur his luggage's

"Uh, yeah" Jeremy said still staring at the limo

"Well that's just the outside wait until you see the inside of it" Ulrich smiled sliding into the limo. The group slowly walked towards the limo and took there seat inside, and to be shocked again.

"This is the best car ever" Odd yelled "I mean look at this, drinks, purple lights hanging on the roof, comfortable leather seats" Odd was amazed

"I still can't believe this" Yumi said pressing some of the buttons that operae the limo

"Now if you fasten up we will be off to Venice on the Beach, the hotel you will be staying at" The chauffeur staring up the limo. The group fastened up their seat belts, sat back and relaxed, and their summer officially begun.

* * *

(Ulrich POV)

"Guys, that's the hotel we are staying at" I pointed to a tall peach building

"Oh my god" Yumi and Aelita said together

"This is the perfect time to say how i feel" Odd said pressing the button so the window at the top of the limo would open "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD"

I pulled Odd back down to his seat "Don't do that"

"I can't believe this Ulrich, my parents only get me a long-time-no-see hug when I get good grades, but you..." Jeremy stated

I laughed "i didn't ask for this to happen Jeremy but we might as well just take it in".

The limo parked in front of the hotel doors and the chauffeurs took out all of our bags and took them inside the lobby. The driver went and checked us in.

" these are they keys to the bedroom, its one room that has three bedrooms in it, and I am you look-out for you time in California, my name is Dan"

"Thanks Dan" I said taking the keys

"Now just give me a call by just pressing pound (#) and the number one if you need service" Dan said going back to the driver side of the limo

I waved as he got back in the limo. i turned around facing my friends who were waiting for me, i grinned

"What up with you" Odd was confused

"You guys ready to have some fun" I yelled

"YEAH" all my friends said. This summer is going to be perfect for all of us. i'll make sure of it. "Come on let's go unpack and then walk around" I looking at the room number card which read 212. "Our room number is 212" I said leading them towards the elevator and pressing the 'up' button. I took about five minutes for the elevator to come down, but no one was in a rush everyone seemed pretty relaxed, but it didn't last long until i opened the door to the room and my friends busted into the door like a rocket to claim a bed.

"Yes, i get my own bed" Odd yelled from inside one of the bedrooms

Aelita and Jeremy walked back in the main room with Odd right behind them

"Ooooooooh looks guys you guys are going to have to share, if you want a good rest" Odd grinned going back to the room he claimed

(Normal POV)

"How about I just make myself sleep on the pull-out couch" Ulrich asked

"And I'll sleep on the floor" Jeremy was looking down at the white carpet

Yumi and Aelita looked at one another then back at Ulrich and Jeremy

"How about Ulrich you and Yumi share-" Aelita stated

"And Jeremy, you and Aelita share" Yumi finished off her sentence

The guys surprisingly didn't blush they just nodded their heading agreeing with the girls. They group took about thirty minutes unpacking their clothes and putting them away, now they were off walking the streets of LA.

* * *

**I Need reviews badly.!!**

**How did you like Chapter 3. Review is important. Review keeps me going. Or either way i love you guys who are reading my story.**

**Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Sexylyokofan**

**PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt**

**Annoymus Reviews are accepted!!!**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter please inform me all reviews are important. The most important question is Do you think Yumi and Ulrich should get together next chapter or later on????**

**Review Please!**


	4. Fun Times and Hookup's In the Park

Chapter 4

(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

__

Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer!

Parings: UxY JxA

Thank you for reviewing Chapter 3! My Loyal Reviewers are at the end of the story!

(Normal POV)

"So where should we go first" Aelita asked looking at her map

"I don't know you have the map so why don't you decide" Odd joked

"Shut up Odd, anyway I think we should go to Six Flags Magic Mountain"

"No, I do not ride rollercoaster's" Jeremy held his hands up

"Well, all those in favor of not going to Six Flags Magic Mountain, raise your hand" Odd said. No one raised their hands except for Jeremy

"Sorry Jeremy, your out numbered" Ulrich laughed

"You guys suck" Jeremy crossed his arms as his friends laughed at headed towards Six Flags Magic Mountain

"This place is huge" Yumi said as she came into the park

"It is oh my god, but hey this place has a water park and we don't have our swimsuits" Aelita pouted

"Well there's a place we can buy some swimsuits" Yumi pointed to a shop

"Come on guys lets go get our swim gear" Ulrich said walking towards the store. the guys went to the guys area and the girls went to there area

(With Yumi & Aelita)

Aelita ran to the first swimsuit she saw, it was a pink and white bikini.

"I love this swimsuit, I just have to get it" Aelita squealed

Yumi laughed "Wow Aelita, I haven't picked out what I was going to wear yet"

"How about this one" Aelita pulled out a green and white bikini "You should totally get this we would be matching, and you would be wearing Ulrich's favorite color"

Yumi grabbed the swimsuit and put it up against her body "Not bad"

"Great, lets check these out and put them on" Aelita grabbed Yumi's wrist and pulled her to the check out counter

(With the guys)

"Why do girls have a more verity of clothes then guys do" Odd crossed his arms

Ulrich and Jeremy just shrugged their shoulders and continued looking for a pair of swimming trunks. After the group got their swimming items and changed into them they were off to have a blast at Six Flags Magic Mountain

"Ok guys we have almost eight hours of ride time what ride should we hop on first" Odd said looking at the map of the park

"Um how about a thrill rides first so when it comes to roller coasters we would be ready" Yumi suggested

"How about I'll get on none of the rides" Jeremy said

"Aw, Jeremy, you should really get on it can't be that bad" Aelita reassured

'No Aelita, it is" (A/N Roller coasters are fun Jeremy !)

Aelita pouted and looked the other way "Well for you I'll get on the rides" Jeremy said

Aelita jumped for joy and gave Jeremy a big hug "Thanks so much"

"Aw how adorable" Odd crossed his hands across his chest "Now if you two are done let's get in line before its get long" Odd pointed to Tidal Wave, a water ride

"Not to bad for you Jeremy" Ulrich asked

"Yes no problem" Jeremy walked towards the line followed by everybody else who smirked. When Jeremy saw how ride dropped and everybody got soaking wet. Jeremy gulped

"Ok Jeremy its not that bad" He thought to himself "Just hold your breathe and it would be over with" Jeremy was now sweating bullets.

"Are you scared Jeremy" Aelita asked

"No not at all, what's The harm" Jeremy said

"Well then your sweating like crazy, and yeah its hot and all but wow" Odd joked

"Jeremy you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I just don't want you to miss out on the fun" Aelita stated

"No it's ok, we came here to have fun, so let's have fun" Jeremy said building up some confidence.

"What rides you guy want to ride next, so we can already head there after this one" Ulrich asked his friends

"How about the-' Odd was cut off

"Odd you already decided, let someone else get a chance" Ulrich said

'Alright, you pick Ulrich since this is your trip" Odd smiled

"Ok fine, how about Superman: The Escape" Ulrich pointed to the map showing everyone

"That looks cool" Yumi lied

"Uh oh, someone else sounds scared of a little ending rides" Odd poked Yumi

"No, I'm not scared" Yumi lied again

"Whatever you say" Odd said looking at the people on the ride

"Do you want to get on it" Ulrich at Yumi

"Yeah, I'm sure" Yumi smiled

Ulrich returned the smiled "Ok, but let me know if you change your mind"

"Ok"

The group got closer and closer to the boat, until they were finally ready to get on

__

"Ladies and Gentlemen please keep you and feet in the ride at all times, enjoy you ride on the Tidal Wave"

With that, the ride started up.

"All right guys here we go" Odd smirked as he heard Jeremy's teeth chattering as the ride was going up. Aelita noticed and told Jeremy to calm down and relax, but he didn't

"Ok guys, get ready for the drop" Odd said putting his hand in the air, and then the ride went down.

"" Jeremy was screaming very loudly causing everyone who heard it to laugh, because he was still screaming when the ride was over.

"Einstein, the ride is over" Ulrich stated

"Oh that's it" Jeremy waved off the ride "That was easy". The group laughed, after the got their belongings the headed towards the ride Ulrich picked out.

"Hey, um Ulrich" Yumi said quietly so the rest of the group would not hear it

"Yeah Yumi"

"um, to be honest I am kind of scared of going on this ride, maybe cause I haven't ever been on a rollercoaster like this before" Yumi said pointing to the ride that was now in their sights

"Don't worry Yumi, You want to me get a seat next to you" Ulrich smiled

"Yeah" Yumi smiled

"Ok"

'Come on guys" Odd said running towards the ride. When Jeremy looked up and saw the ride how it went and then right back down the way it came up he backed out.

"Sorry guys, I can't do that" Jeremy going over to the bench near the exit to the ride.

Aelita sighed and went with her friends to get in the line which was kind of short.

"Hey, where's Jeremy" Odd questioned

"He's not getting on" Aelita stated

"Well, don't worry Aelita, I'll be right beside you, because I know the lovebirds are already sitting next to each other" Odd pointed to Ulrich and Yumi, who blushed.

When it was time or the groups turn to get on the ride and the announcements went off telling them to keep the hand and feet in the ride. They were off at 100 miles per hour. Yumi quickly grabbed Ulrich hand, while Aelita and Odd were screaming with laughter.

When the ride was over Yumi and Ulrich realized they were still holding hands, they blushed and then let go.

"Sorry" Yumi apologized

"No problem"

"Wasn't that fun, oh my god I want to do that again" Aelita was giggling

"How was the ride" Jeremy said as he saw his friends coming toward him

"Awesome" his friends said in unison. After the group mastered all the moderate rides it was time for the big ones. The first ride they were getting on was the Tatsu

"No way, no way I'm getting on that" Jeremy said approaching the ride

"Come on Jeremy you already missed out on half the moderate rides, just this one and we wont bother you again" Odd said

"Yeah, If you can ride this, you can ride anything in the park" Ulrich said

"And then you can say you mastered it" Yumi said with a British tone.

"Fine, fine I'll get on" Jeremy raised his hands up in defeat.

The group finally next to being on the ride until it was a four seated ride, which means someone would be getting on the next run.

"You guys go ahead" Odd insisted

"No, we all need to stick together, we can't leave you out" Aelita said

"Its o-"

"Does anyone a single rider who is going on the ride next" Yumi yelled

A girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes, who was standing right next to her said she was a single rider. Odd quickly went over to the other side and introduced himself.

"hello, I'm Odd, and yes that is my real name" Odd smiled

The girl laughed "I'm Trinity"

'Well thats a pretty name" Odd smirked

"And your name is…different" Trinity joked

The ride finally got at the station and the group got on the ride, and they were going up seventeen stories high. Trinity and Odd were waiting for the first drop, and Ulrich was too. Yumi was ok, while Aelita and Jeremy wished they never got on. When the ride finally dropped, screams were heard from everybody. Especially Aelita and Jeremy.

"You guys were very loud" Odd said to his friends "Oh, and this is Trinity, she going to hang out with us"

The group nodded and introduced themselves

"Hm, let me guess, you two are dating, and you two are dating" Trinity pointed to Ulrich and Yumi first, and then Jeremy and Aelita

All of them blushed and said no, while Odd busted out laughing "They want to though"

"Anyway how about we spilt and meet back up here around four (A/N The time difference remember!) Aelita asked

"Sure" Everyone said

"But who is going with who" Jeremy asked, like a dummy. Everyone nodded their heads and went the separate ways, that's when Jeremy finally understood who they were going with.

(With Odd and Trinity -Odd POV-)

"So where are your friends" I asked Trinity

"Um, I came here alone, I'm here with my family actually, but we always go alone to places sometimes"

"Oh wow, where are you from, here?" I asked like a dummy, of course she's from here

"No, I'm from Maine, but I'm soon moving to France when the summer is out"

"Really, I live in France I'm on summer vacation with my friends" I smiled

"That's cool, maybe I can see you in France" Trinity smiled, making my heart sink. Did I already fall in love with this girl. After ten minutes of talking.

"Sure, it easy to look for me, do you know what school you are going to" I asked worridly that she wont be able to go to Kadic

"Kadic Jr. High School" Trinity said with confidence

"Awesome, that's the school I'm attending right now"

"That's so cool, now I know a couple of people that go there now, I wont look like a complete idiot"

"That's impossible" I blushed, thinking about what I just said

Trinity giggled "Thanks for the compliment Odd"

I just smiled.

"Hey are you hungry" Trinity said passing a food place called Food Etc.

"Yes, very" I was rubbing my stomach and walked into the Food Etc "What would you like, or just pick anything, my treat"

Trinity looked at my with her dark blue eyes "I can't ask you to do that Odd"

"Please, I'll sad if you don't take up the offer" I made a pout face

Trinity smiled and agreed. Together we both got large French fries, a burger and a large sprite.

"I'm guessing you love to eat to" Trinity joked sitting down at the table

"Yes all the time, my friends make fun of me because of it" I laughed and she did to

"So are Yumi and Ulrich, and Jeremy and Aelita mad for each other" Trinity said putting a French fry in her mouth

"Yes, and there all blind to it" I said sipping some of the drink

"Wow, I can really tell by Yumi and Ulrich, by his body composition is to her, like all most protecting her from a fly or something"

That made me laugh "yep, that's Ulrich for her"

"And what about you, you have a girlfriend or something back at France" Trinity asked me with her voice becoming low

"No actually, I'm single" I smiled at her, and she smiled to. Was she really into me already. I know I am already head-over-heals for her.

"And what about you, no guys chasing after you" I asked

"No actually" Trinity said stuffing three French fries into her mouth, and I did the same.

"That's good" I smirked. After we were done eating lunch I had brought an ice-cream from the dippin dot cart for Trinity, which she gladly accepted

"You should try this Odd" Trinity said

"Ok let me go get a spoo-" I was cut off

"You can try it from mine" Trinity smiled

"Your not sick are you" I joked

Trinity laughed and nodded her head "No stupid, I'm not" Trinity handed me the cup with the ice-cream in it. I took a scoop of ice-cream and put it in my mouth. It was delicious.

"Em, this is good" I said taking another scoop

"Hey, save some for me" Trinity laughed. I smiled and dipped the spoon in the ice-cream and put it towards her mouth, and I accidentally smothered her mouth with ice-cream.

"Sorry" I said

She laughed " It's ok". she was wiping the ice-cream from around her mouth, but it was still a little bit left at the top of her mouth. Should I tell her, or should I get a napkin and wipe it off, or should I kiss her. I was having a mental battle with myself that I had forgotten to tell her she still had ice-cream on her lip

"You still have some right there" I pointed

"Where" Trinity said still missing the ice-cream spot

I took my chance, I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips "Sorry" I apologized. "but I got the ice-cream off" I said trying to make the situation less awkward. I messed this whole thing up, now she is mad at me.

Trinity smiled " That's ok Odd, I kind of liked it"

Maybe I didn't ruined everything "Really"

"Yeah, I like a guy who isn't shy to do stuff you know" Trinity smiled looking up into my eyes. I smiled back and gave her another small kiss on her lips, and then smiled.

* * *

(With Yumi and Ulrich-Ulrich POV-)

"So are you enjoying yourself Yumi" I asked

"Yeah this is fun, having time with friends and just doing stuff together you know?"

"Yeah, I'm glad your having fun" I smiled

Yumi smiled back at me. I love the way she smiles at me, it just make my day better when I really upset about something.

"Would you like to take a walk with me through the maze" I asked her. (A/N I know there isn't a maze in there but go with me he's trying to be romantic)

"Sure" Yumi smiled

We walked pretty close together, but it seemed as if she didn't mind, nor did I.

"So, what place do you want to go to next after California"

"How about Pennsylvania, I heard they have Hershey Park there, and it's the sweetest place there" Yumi said

"Sure" I smiled. We had a comfortable silence as we was walking through the maze. Which was an eye-catcher, there was flowers and a rock trial and they has a pink and sky blue roof up above our head. Was this trying to tell me something, was this finally time to tell Yumi how I really feel. Our feet soon got tired and we took a seat on the bench for a little bit.

I thought about it now was the prefect time to tell her, I mean we are in the best maze anyone could dream of, and we were alone. There was nobody to make fun of us.

"Yumi, can I tell you something" I asked

"Sure Ulrich, what's up" Yumi smiled at me

"Well, we've been friends for a really long time, and over the time, I had fallen in love with you Yumi, and I never stopped. Everyday my love for you keeps growing and growing" I said straight from the heart, without stuttering. Yumi was in shock.

"Well I tried" I thought to myself.

"Ulrich…" Yumi said, I gave her my full attention.

"Ulrich…I love you too" Yumi smiled, which made me grin. I stood up and pulled her into a long passionate hug

"So we are together now" Yumi smiled

I smiled back "It's all up to you Yumi"

"Then yes, I do want to be with you Ulrich"

I smiled again and put a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek. We were now looking into each others eyes. I brushed my hands in her hair gently and looking at her soft moist lips. Then I looked back at her. I slowly leaned and gave her a sweet passionate kiss on her lips, then pulled away.

Yumi smiled at me and pressed her lips on mine, and this kiss lasted longer than the first. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me, while she wrapped her arms around my neck. This was defiantly the kiss I been dreaming of.

* * *

(With Jeremy and Aelita -Jeremy POV)

"Having fun Aelita" I asked

"Yes, even though the last ride was terrible" She laughed

I Laughed along with her "Your right, next time we meet back up we shouldn't listen to Odd"

"Yeah, or otherwise it would be another disaster" Aelita joked

"I know what you mean, an you thought you was going to not be scared" I said

"Well, I lied ok" Aelita laughed

I smiled "well you did way better than me, I was terrified"

"Well, if you don't ant to get on nobody can force you"

I sighed "you're right, and next time you don't want to get on something don't get on"

Aelita smiled "ok Jeremy, even though you know I am going to get on all of them even if I am scared"

"Good Luck with that" I joked

"I'll try"

"I almost lost my glasses on of the rides" I said

"Well you shouldn't wear them Jer, you look fine with out them" Aelita was reaching up for my glasses and then took them off "Can you see"

"Yeah but not that clearly"

"Ok, hey isn't that Odd and Trinity" Aelita pointed

"Surely is" I said "Hey Odd, Trinity" I yelled and they got our attention

"Were going into this maze" Odd yelled back

"Wait, for us" I gently grabbed Aelita's hand we walked towards them

"I see you guys are together" Odd pointed to our hands, but I didn't pull away

"What about you and Trinity" I pointed to Odd and Trinity's hands

"Yes we are together" Trinity smiled

"Wow" Aelita said

"Come on Trinity" Odd put his arms around Trinity and took her inside. I didn't let go of Aelita's hand and I guess she didn't seem to mind that I didn't

Once Odd and Trinity had gotten out of eye sight from us Aelita and I were alone.

"Hey, uh, Aelita, can I um tell you something" I thought now was the perfect time to tell Aelita how I was feeling right about now, I mean it was the perfect time right. Were are alone and this maze was amazing!

"Sure Jeremy"

"Um, I have feelings for you Aelita, feelings that can't be explained" I blushed and looked down.

"Jeremy, I have feelings for you too" Aelita smiled up at me. We were slowly leaning into each other until I met her lips with mine. The kiss lasted for a short period but it was amazing. I smiled and took and hand and kept walking. Soon I we caught up to Odd and Trinity who was kissing in one corner

"You guys ruined everything" Odd pouted

Aelita and I laughed we was now walking together in one group until we saw a familiar couple making out as we were passing.

"That looks like Yumi and Ulrich" I said, the couple stopped kissing and looked at us. Turns out it was Yumi and Ulrich.

"Wow you two, is everyone getting together now" Odd laughed hugging his two friends

"Who else got together" Ulrich asked

"Well me and Trinity did, and Aelita and Jeremy did" Odd answered

"Well since were all together, together we can find our way out of this place" Yumi said walking s if she knows her way through the maze. She soon then stopped and said "Does anybody know they way out"

All of us laughed and embarks our way out the maze

****

How did you like Chapter 4 review is important. Review keeps me going. Or either way I love you guys who are reading my story.

Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!

ulrichandyumi1

More-Than-Ever17

ly0k0fr3ak

Fr4c7ur3

Sexylyokofan

PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt

hi

Chels

Anonymous Reviews are accepted!!!

If you have any ideas for the next chapter please inform me all reviews are important. The most important question is Do you think Yumi and Ulrich should get together next chapter or later on????

Review Please!

Chapter 5is all about Yumi and Ulrich Coming Soon !


	5. A Date To Remember

(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

__

Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer

Parings UxY

* * *

After a long day at the park the group, except Trinity finally settled down at the hotel they were staying at, everybody was in their own little corners watching a movie around the TV, except Odd who was texting Trinity.

Jeremy yawned and stretched "I think I'm going to go to sleep"

"Me too" Aelita said walking towards the room, with Jeremy following her.

"No naughty stuff now" Odd joked. Aelita stuck her tongue out at him and shut the door.

"Well I think I'm going to sleep to" Odd said getting up still texting Trinity

"Well I guess that leaves us two" Ulrich smiled

Yumi laughed "I don't know about you but I'm going to-"

Aelita walked out the room "What I cant change in there with Jeremy in the room"

Yumi and Ulrich laughed "What were you saying" Ulrich asked

"I'm going to bed" Yumi said getting up out of Ulrich's lap

Ulrich yawned "Well me too, but I'll wait out here until you change"

"Ok" Eight minutes passed and Ulrich was still waiting for Yumi to come out, but she came out a few seconds afterwards.

"Wow, all girls need to pamper up for bed too" Ulrich joked going into the room

"Shut up" Yumi laughed

Aelita came out the bathroom a few seconds afterwards. "Wow Yumi, I like your pajamas" Aelita pointed to Yumi's yellow night shirt with black shorts.

"Thanks, yours is cute too" Aelita was wearing a pink night shirt with white shorts

"Thanks girl" Aelita walked into the room and shut the door.

A minute had passed and Ulrich came up in his night clothes which was green pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Nice pajama outfit" Yumi complimented and going into the room

Ulrich blushed and shut the door "Same to you…which side of the bed you usually sleep on at your place"

"Umm… the middle" Yumi said pulling the covers back (A/N I have no sides of the bed either, the middle is the best! XD)

Ulrich laughed and pulling back the covers "You can't have all the space now"

"Aw what's wrong don't you want to cuddle with your new girlfriend" Yumi pouted

"Now I never said that" Ulrich said getting under the covers "But of course I do" Ulrich smiled. Yumi smiled back and was looking into Ulrich's dark brown eyes, Ulrich leaned forward towards Yumi with out hesitation. Ulrich lips gently touched Yumi's and Yumi deepened the kiss. About two minutes later Yumi pulled away cause of lack of air.

"Wow I must be a good kisser if you running out of air quickly" Ulrich joked

"Yeah you are" Yumi smiled and gave Ulrich a tender kiss

"You're a good kisser to" Ulrich smiled and warping his arms around Yumi. "I have something planned for us tomorrow"

"Really what is it" Yumi looked up at Ulrich

"You will see in about ten hours" Ulrich said closing his eyes

"Oook, goodnight Ulrich" Yumi closed her eyes

"Night Yumi, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

(Ulrich POV)

I woke up pretty early, I looked at the digital clock beside me which read 8:30. I looked down and saw Yumi was sleeping peacefully in my arms, I kissed her forehead and slowly got from under the covers with out waking her up. I could tell when I got up Yumi was upset, but she didn't wake up. I pulled the covers up on her a little bit more. I soon left to take my shower, and then I got dressed. Now it was time to wake Yumi up, I slowly walked into the room and saw her still sleeping peacefully. I went over to the side she was sleeping on and gently shook her.

"Yumi, wake up" I whispered

"The lemonade is next to the ice-cream" Yumi said sleep talking

I laughed "Yumi wake up". Her eyes slowly fluttered open

"What time is it" Yumi was wiping her eyes

"Its nine"

"Why are we waking up so early" Yumi said sitting up

"Well, I have the whole day planned for us" I gave Yumi a quick kiss and helped her get out the covers "Now you go get dressed and I'll be waiting for you"

Yumi sighed, I could tell she was still tired. I pulled her to a hug and kiss her again this morning "You're going to love today, I promise" I whispered . Yumi smiled and went into the bathroom.

After about fifteen minutes Yumi came out the bathroom wearing a sky blue halter top and dark blue shorts and sandals.

"How do I look" Yumi said spinning around. I came up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist "Perfect" I smiled

"You look good to" Yumi smiled up at me

"Thanks…now you ready for some breakfast" I whispered just in case Odd heard and he would be running out.

"Yes" I grabbed Yumi's hand and walked with her out to the boardwalk of Venice Beach.

"This is nice, just us two" Yumi said looking at the beach

I smiled "Good, because you have the whole day with me"

"I think I can manage….so where are we going" Yumi was looking up at me

I pointed to Venice Breakfast N stuff (A/N not a real place…I don't think) "Right there"

"Cool, because I'm starving right now" Yumi said rubbing her stomach

I laughed and we went into the restaurant. It wasn't that long of a wait for a seat, just about eight minutes, seat on the patio of the restaurant.

"Hello, I'm Karen I'll be serving you this morning, what would you like to drink" The waitress said placing a couple of straws down.

"Um, I'll have orange juice" Yumi said

"Me too" I said

"Ok I'll be right back" the waitress smiled and left.

"This is so nice, I mean I still cant believe we are here" Yumi said looking at all the people passing

I smiled "It was all to you Yumi, we would never be here if you didn't help me"

"But you put the effort into it"

"Yeah I guess, but thank you though, I don't know how to thank you for that big tremendous help"

"Ulrich look around, you already did, and you and I just being together, that all I could ask for" Yumi grabbed my hand and smiled, I returned the smiled.

The waitress came back with our drinks and asked us for our order. We both had got the breakfast platter, soon after we ate and paid we were off for the start of our day.

"Ready for some walking" I asked grabbing Yumi's hand

"On the beach?" Yumi asked

"No, we are going to Westside Pavilion" I smiled

"A mall, sounds fun" Yumi smiled

"Great" I smiled back and got into the limo that was waiting beside the hotel

"Wow you have everything planned out don't you" Yumi aid getting into the limo

I got in the limo and put my arm around her shoulder "Pretty much"

After about an thirty-five minute ride we finally arrived at the mall

"This place is huge" Yumi was amazed as we walked into the mall

"Yeah, three levels…now you don't have to worry about money wise…I have it all covered"

"Are you sure" Yumi asked

"Yes I'm positive Yumes" I smiled

She smiled back "Ook"

We walked around the mall for about an hours or two, Yumi was full of shopping bags for half the stores. I got a couple of things but not as much as Yumi, I was happy to see her having good time.

"Ulrich…when you were busy selecting you clothes I got you something" Yumi said looking at me

"Oh yeah…and what's that" I smiled

"You have to wait" Yumi said seductively

"Ok, then" I smiled "Then you have to wait for your gift too"

"Ok, I'll try not to think about it too much, cause if I do, I'm going to go through all your bags" Yumi poked my stomach

I smirked "well see abut that"

Another hour or two had passed and we were now just pulling up at the hotel. The others weren't here so I guess they were hanging out somewhere.

"Ok Yumi we have half the day left, and I have something really special for us" I stated

Yumi stared at me "Ulrich you don't have to do all this for me"

"But I want too, I want you to be happy"

"I am happy Ulrich" Yumi gave me long passionate hug "I'm happy I'm with you"

I smiled "but just do this for me you will hurt my feelings if you don't"

"Ok Ulrich, just because I'm real hungry"

"You're starting to sound like Odd" I laughed

"What about Odd" Odd said coming into the room with Trinity

"Nothing we were talking about how much you eat" I joked

"See I told you they make fun of me" Odd whispered to Trinity, making her laugh

"Where you guys been" Yumi asked

"We went snorkeling" Trinity smiled

"And then we went water skiing" Odd added "Ulrich we should hit the water park tomorrow"

"Ok" I said

"Where is Jeremy and Aelita" I asked

"Oh they went bike riding in the park" Odd said going into his room, and coming back out with a bag

"Now where you going" I asked

"Were going to go to this place up the street" Trinity answered

"Bye guys" Odd said leaving

"Wow, in and out huh" Yumi laughed

I nodded my head a laughed.

After about thirty minutes Yumi and I were now heading out the door.

"You promise not to have a "happy cry" when you see what I have set up for you right" I joked

"What's that suppose to mean" Yumi giggled

"You'll see"

It was now sunset on the beach, and the rest of the people who were left on the beach were couples. I soon saw the setup I made in sights, I quickly stepped in front of Yumi.

"Yumi can you put this blindfold on" I said handing her a blue blindfold.

(Quick POV change. Yumi's POV)

"Sure" I said putting the blindfold Ulrich handed me. I felt him grab my hand and lead me to wherever we was going.

"promise you wont have a happy cry" Ulrich laughed

"Promise"

I felt the blindfold be taken off my eyes and I was now looking at a beautiful candle light picnic dinner on the beach. I felt tears come to my eyes, I know I promised but it was just so romantic, so out of this world. Ulrich came around and saw the tears formed in my eyes

"You promised" Ulrich laughed

"I'm sorry" I giggled

Ulrich smiled and gently wiped the tears away from my eyes "It's ok, I'm glad you like it"

I smiled, Ulrich sat down on the blanket laid on the ground, he smiled up at me and gently patted his lap for me to sit in which I accepted. He opened the picnic basket which had a verity (A/N like 4 to 5 selections) of foods.

"This is so nice Ulrich" I rested my head on Ulrich's shoulder

"Great….this is where my parents got together" Ulrich kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Aww how cute" I smiled "Oh hey, I got you something when we were at the mall" I dug in my pocket and gotten a small white box (A/N not a ring box! Lol) and gave it to Ulrich.

Ulrich took the box and opened it "Wow Yumi, Thank you" I had given him a carved watch that had "UY4L" on it (A/N Ulrich and Yumi 4 life xD)

"And I got you something too" Ulrich said getting something from his pocket, he also had gotten a small white box and gave it to me.

I opened it a it reveled a silver necklace of a heart "Aww Ulrich, your too much you know that"

"But you love it though right" Ulrich said helping me put the necklace on.

I looked down at the necklace, then looked at him "Yes" I was looking into Ulrich's eyes, and he was looking into mine. I leaned up and gave him a kiss, which he deepened. "I love you Yumi" Ulrich kissed me again

"I love you too" Then we still contined the kiss without words. This was the best date. I call it. A date to remember.

* * *

Aw this made me "Happy cry" Such a cute couple don't you agree?

Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!

**Wizards shoes**

**ulrichandyumi1**

**More-Than-Ever17**

**ly0k0fr3ak**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Sexylyokofan**

**PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt**

**hi**

**Chels**

**Anonymous Reviews are accepted!!!**

**Chapter 6 the group is going to an water park and Chapter 7 is all about Odd and Trinity! (I'm trying to even it out between friends and couples xD)**

_**If you have any ideas for Summer Fun Just tell me in a review **._


	6. Splish Splash and The Games

(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

__

Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer

Parings UxY JxA OxOC

Chapter 6 has ben edited sorry for the mistake!

"So how was your date with Ulrich, Yumi" Aelita asked Yumi, the girl were having girl talk in one room and the guys were having a guy talk in another.

"Aelita it was so amazing and unbelievable" Yumi started daydreaming

"That's good because I had a face slap in the water when Odd and I went out" Trinity said stuffing her face with some doughnuts.

"How did you get a face slap" Aelita asked confused "Did Odd slap you"

Trinity laughed "No, I mean I was water skiing and I feel down face first in the water, similar to a belly flop"

"Oooh" Aelita said "I was about to call Odd a woman beater for a second"

Trinity and Yumi laughed "Wow Aelita, I don't think Odd would ever lay a finger on a girl like that" Yumi said

"True"

"How was your day with Jeremy, Aelita" Trinity asked

"It was cool, we went on a bike ride in the park"

"Sounds so romantic" Trinity said with a mouth full of doughnuts

"You and Odd eat just alike, no wonder you two are together" Yumi joked, Aelita and Trinity laughed also

"Tomorrow, Mount Splash awaits" Aelita yelled (A/N not a real water park)

* * *

The group had got up early and got ready to hit the water park for the day, the most excited was Odd and Trinity.

"Guys come on, the line is going to be long if we don't get a move on" Odd complained

"Alright Odd calm down" Aelita said groggy

"Aw, you still tired Aelita" Trinity asked

"Sort of" Aelita said wiping her eyes

"Well you will wake up soon" Odd said jumping "where is Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy"

"Ulrich and Yumi is right here" Ulrich said behind Odd

"Oh, well where is Jeremy" Odd asked

Jeremy walked out of the room he was staying in with his bag

"Alright lets go" Odd ran out the door and to the limo. The other just casually walked.

* * *

"Finally were are in the park" Odd said walking though the gate

"Yeah, I'm glad we are here finally too, I don't know how much complaining I could take" Yumi said

"Anyway, lets get out of our normal clothes and then hit the slides before the lines get to long" Trinity spoke

Everybody nodded and went into their separate locker rooms, soon after the girl came in the park with the swimsuit the brought at Six Flags, except Trinity who had on an all purple bikini. When the girls came out the guys we already waiting for them by the fountain, as any other guy their jaws dropped when they saw their girlfriends in bikini's for the first time, except Odd, him and Trinity already went to something that involved their swimsuits

"What" Yumi and Aelita said together

"Oh you just look….look….look" Jeremy wandered off

"Look what" Aelita said walking up to Jeremy

"Look…look…look" Jeremy had lost his train of thought. Big time.

Aelita rolled her eyes and laughed "I think I get it"

"Yumi, you look, look nice" Ulrich stuttered

Yumi smiled "Thanks"

"If you guys are done staring at you girls…we can get on some rides now" Odd snapped

Ulrich and Jeremy finally came back to reality. The group of friends laughed and started walking.

"Ok, let's go on that" Trinity pointed to a that had a 78 degree drop

"Oh no way" Jeremy finding a spot to sit

"Yeah I think I'm going to pass on that one too" Aelita said following Jeremy

"You guys are really going to back down" Odd stopped walking. Jeremy and Aelita nodded their heads "Alright, you guys going" Odd asked Yumi and Ulrich, who nodded their heads.

"Great come on" Trinity said walking

It was a pretty long line ahead of them so the group was sitting on the rails socializing.

"Why Jeremy and Aelita didn't get on I mean its not that bad" Odd pointed to the TV showing an example of the slide

"You saying that now just wait until you see that slide when we get up there" Ulrich said, starting to move with the line going up the steps

"You take you own advice good buddy"

"Are you really getting on Yumi" Trinity asked

"Maybe, I have to see it first" Yumi shrugged

"That's true…I may not do it myself depends on how bad it is" Trinity whispered so Odd wouldn't here it

Yumi laughed "Do let him know that"

Trinity nodded her head furiously "No way…he's already to excited about this" she giggled, and Yumi laughed

"What's so funny ladies" Odd asked giving them his full attention, and Ulrich looked too.

"Nothing" Yumi and Trinity said together

When the four finally got to the top of the slide, Trinity, Yumi, and Ulrich wished they stayed back with Aelita and Jeremy. They even saw them at the top waving up at them.

"I'll go first since" Odd walked up laid down on the box that launches you down on the slide

"Are you ready" The ride attendant asked. Odd gave him a thumbs up and then Odd went down at 40 miles per hour.

"I guess I'll go next" Trinity gulped, and got where Odd just left

"Are you ready". Trinity slowly nodded her head, next thing she was gone, and screaming very loud.

"Ok you want me to go first, or you" Ulrich asked

"Um, I'll go ahead" Yumi was shivering

"Are you sure" Ulrich asked

Yumi nodded her head a slowly walked into the box.

"Are you ready." Yumi barely moved her head, then she was gone, she was screaming louder than Trinity had.

Ulrich looked down to make sure Yumi got off safely, which she did because she came off jumping, then he slowly got into the box

"Ready". Ulrich nodded his head and the he went down faster than anyone else had. When he got to the bottom he slowly got up.

"How was it" Odd said coming up to him

"It was alright…I think I have a scratch though" Ulrich said rubbing the back of his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be surprised, you went down really fast" Jeremy spoke coming up to his friends. Yumi went behind Ulrich and saw that he had a red mark on the back of his shoulder. (A/N those I think are called water burns, but they hurt badly!)

"You have a water burn Ulrich" Yumi said "And its bleeding sort of"

Ulrich sighed "Just great"

"Well you mastered the ride, I got one to good buddy" Odd pointed to the back of his leg "But mine isn't as bad as yours"

"I didn't get one at all and I was going faster than you" Trinity said

"Lucky you these things sting" Odd complained "but you think your going to be able to survive the rest of the day"

"Yeah I think so" Ulrich replied "I think I'm just going to get a band-aid or something" Ulrich was walking to the first aid center

"You want me to go with you" Yumi asked

"Sure" Ulrich said putting his hand out for Yumi to take, which she did

"We'll meet up with you guys were are you going to be" Yumi asked

"Um we might just hang at the wave pool for a little bit" Aelita answered

"Ok"

(With Ulrich and Yumi) (A/N I just love this couple!)

"Did you really like that ride" Yumi asked, eyeing Ulrich

Ulrich laughed "No, I got a water burn because of that"

"Me either" Yumi laughed along with Ulrich

Yumi and Ulrich arrived at the first aid center, Ulrich had sat on the stool as Yumi got the first-aid kit.

"Next time Odd tried to get on a slide like that, I'm not getting on" Yumi said walking back with some burn cream and a water-proof band-aid

"This might hurt a little bit" Yumi said putting the cream on the back of Ulrich's shoulder. He jumped.

"Ouch" Ulrich complained

"Sorry" Yumi said putting the band-aid on

"It' not you fault" Ulrich said getting up out the stool "Thank you"

Yumi smiled "No problem"

Ulrich smiled back, he gave Yumi and tender kiss on her lips, and took her hand and went to go find the group

* * *

"About time you two go here" Odd said to Yumi and Ulrich who were walking up "I mean the wave pool wasn't that far from the first-aid"

"Odd chill" Trinity splashed water on Odd

"Yeah, chill" Ulrich laughed

"Whatever Ulrich" Odd said

The sirens for the started going off telling everybody that the waves were about to start. Odd and Trinity swam closer to where the waves were coming from.

"I'm going to go with them" Aelita told Jeremy and started swimming towards Trinity and Odd.

"I'm not going over there, I can't swim" Jeremy told Yumi and Ulrich who smirked

"I'm not going cause last time I got in a pool…." Yumi stated

"Yeah, what did happen at the pool that day" Jeremy asked

Yumi and Ulrich blushed "Nothing"

Jeremy looked at them then looked back towards where Aelita was, with Trinity and Odd

After about three hours in the park the group decided they had enough of water and decided to hang back at the hotel for the rest of the day. After the group changed into some comfortable clothes they were all in the middle of the room.

"Ok we should play Truth or Dare" Odd smirked

Everybody agreed to play the game and got in a circle in the middle of the floor.

"Ok…I'll ask first" Odd stated "Ok….Ulrich T or D"

"Um truth" Ulrich said

"Is it true you see yourself one day marrying Yumi?" Odd smirked

Ulrich blushed "Yea" When Ulrich answered Yumi started to blush too

"Awww Mr. and Mrs. Stern…has a nice ring to it" Odd laughed

"which one Jeremy" Ulrich asked quickly changing the subject

"Truth" He said

"Is it true that….you….see yourself marrying Aelita" Ulrich asked

"Yes" Jeremy started to blush, now he knew how Ulrich felt when Odd asked that question

"Odd, which one" Jeremy asked quickly changing the subject

"Dare" Odd said with his arms crossed

"I dare you too, get an egg, do to the window facing the boardwalk and throw an egg" Jeremy laughed, causing everybody else to laugh

Odd confidently got up, got his egg, and went to the window. He looked for a person who wasn't paying attention. He got his target and threw the egg and quickly shut the window.

"You rotten kids"

The whole group laughed.

"Ok ladies turn" Odd said "hmmmm, Yumi, Truth or dare"

"Truth" Yumi said shyly, not knowing what was going through Odd's head

"Is it true that you undressed Ulrich with you mind" Odd started laughing

Yumi blushed a deep red and so did Ulrich "Sometimes…"

"Em, nasty" Odd joked

"Um Aelita-" Yumi was cut off

"Truth" She said

"Is it true that you know all of Jeremy's deepest secrets" Yumi asked

"No…" Aelita said "Um, Trinity which one"

"Dare!"

"I dare you too have a big make out session with Odd"

Trinity shrugged her shoulder and leaned over and kissed Odd. Five minutes later they were out of breathe.

"Ok, well its late. Only too more days here guys" Ulrich said getting up

Everybody sighed, especially Trinity.

"You want to stay here tonight again Trinity" Odd asked

Trinity nodded her head and went into the room with Odd. She was not ready to let him leave for the rest of the summer.

___

* * *

_

Poor Trinity! (No worries xD)

Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!

**Wizards shoes**

**ulrichandyumi1**

**More-Than-Ever17**

**ly0k0fr3ak**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Sexylyokofan**

**PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt**

**hi**

**Chels**

**Anonymous Reviews are accepted!!!**

**Chapter 7 Odd and Trinity Chapter 8 the Last Day in California and a Jeremy Aelita Chapter**

_**If you have any ideas for Summer Fun Just tell me in a review **._


	7. The Day Out and The Unexpected See

(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

__

Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer

****

(New!) Summary: Trinity isn't ready to let Odd leave California, so she is willing to do something so she can stay with him. But will Odd run into someone on his and Trinity's day out! And will this someone get in the way of Trinity and Odd!

(Trinity's POV)

I woke up pretty early, well one Odd's snoring got way too loud in my ears, and second I thought about tomorrow. It was my new friends, and Odd's last day here. And I was not ready to let him go yet. Even if I did know him for only a couple of days, I already was in love with him.

"Odd wake up" I shook Odd, which he didn't wake up. I shook up a little harder this time and still no response. I shook him even harder, and still he didn't wake up! I decide to roll him off the bed, but not too hard so he wouldn't get hurt, but he got him to wake up.

"What was that for" Odd said getting back on the bed

"Can we hang out today, just us two" I asked

Odd smiled "Sure"

"Ok, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and get ready and you get ready here ok" I said picking out some spare clothes I taken with me, just when I was about to leave Odd stopped me giving me a good morning's kiss. I smiled and pulled away

"And make sure to brush you teeth while your in there you have morning breathe" Odd joked and held his nose

"Whatever" I laughed and waved him off as I went into the bathroom

After about twenty-five minutes I came on in a yellow tank top, a blue skirt, and white sandals.

"You look nice" Odd smiled bringing me to a passionate hug

"Thanks, so do you" I smiled into the hug

He slowly pulled away from our hug, took my hand and we were out the door. We were taking a nice walk on the boardwalk, looking at the sun rise slowly.

"This is nice" Odd said

"It is" I sighed, and he noticed

"What's wrong" Odd stopped in front of me

I nodded my head looking down "It's nothing"

"Now you know…Trinity you have been quiet ever since we got out here, tell me what's bugging you" Odd said

I deeply sighed "You leaving tomorrow Odd…and we only been together for a couple of days"

Odd lifted my chin up gently "Do you want me to stay here with you"

"Well…I don't want to take you away from your friends"

"They will be ok" Odd was looking into my eyes

"Odd you know that's not true, isn't the whole point of this trip is to be with your friends"

Odd sighed and looked down, I could tell he knew I was right "What if you ask your parents to come with us" Odd suggested

"My parents would never go for that" I stated

"Well think of something ok" Odd said looking into my eyes again "I promise, I won't leave you"

"Ok" I started to fell tears form in my eyes, but I held them back.

Odd leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. The kiss lasted about three minutes long, then we decided to hit up the carnival up the street. A place where you can relieve all you stresses for the day and have some fun.

Odd and I were at the water gun game, and Odd was in the seat racing against me and ten other people. As soon as the guy started the game, I had already lost because I was caught off guard thinking about what I should do before Odd leaves, but Odd had one first place and won me a big gigantic purple teddy bear.

I smiled "Thank you Odd"

"Anytime" Odd smiled and putting his shoulder around me

* * *

(Odd's POV)

I could tell Trinity was still upset at the fact I was leaving tomorrow afternoon. And I was still upset to, but I tried hard not to show it. I just wanted to enjoy the time I had with her now, even if she were to go with me and my friends.

"You want something to eat, those French fries are calling my name" I joked, and Trinity laughed "You can just hear it calling me…Odd…Odd…come buy me, Im crispy and tasty"

Trinity laughed even harder, I'm glad to see her laughing now. It's kind of been a while since she laughed today.

"I'll be right back, can you grab a seat for us" I asked, Trinity smiled and went to find a table. As I stood in line I saw a lot of other couple holding each other in line. Even elders were holding on to each other.

I heard a voice whispering behind me talking what I think was about me. I just ignored it and kept on waiting in line. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked behind me and saw. SAM! What was she doing here!

"Sam?" I asked

"Odd" Sam smiled, she leaned in a gave me a friendly hug.

"What are you doing here" I asked

"I'm on vacation here for the summer, hey were you at the water park yesterday" Sam asked

"Yes I was, were you"

"Yeah, I thought I had saw you, I was going up to say something, but I wasn't sure" Sam smiled.

"Oh Ok" I said

"So how you been Odd" Sam said coming closer to be, and I back up slowly

"Um, just being oh you know Odd-" I said,

"Hey did you get the fries" Trinity asked coming beside me "Oh, who's this"

"Um, Trinity, this is Sam, Sam this is Trinity" I introduced them. Trinity and Sam shook and gave each other a half-smile. This is when the awkward silence came in. My girlfriend, and my ex-girlfriend in one spot. This might be interesting.

"So is this your-" Sam was cut off

"I'm his girlfriend" Trinity said defensively

"Oh that's nice" Sam gave a fake smiled "And how-"

"A couple of day" Trinity spoke up again. Yeah I hope this doesn't end up being a big fight at the end of the day.

"Oh, and where-" Sam was yet cut off by Trinity

"Six Flags Magic Mountain"

"Oh, how nice" Sam gave a another fake smile

****

(A/N Trinity, you go girl! Protect your man)

"Yes, I know" Trinity returned the fake smiled back. "hey Odd, I'm not really feeling this anymore…you want to just leave"

I nodded my head and grabbed Trinity's hand, quickly

"What was all that about" Trinity asked

"Nothing" I tried to avoid all question that were going to be thrown at me

"Then who is this _Sam_" Trinity was stretching out Sam name

I sighed "I knew her back in France, we had an off and on relationship"

"And do you still have feelings for her" Trinity was now looking right at me

"No I don't" I said honestly

Trinity smiled and grabbed my hand "Good because I did not call my parents and ask them can I go with you and the others on all your trips for nothing"

I was shocked and happy "They said yes!"

Trinity nodded her head and smiled. I picked her up and spun her around.

"This is great" I said putting her back down on the ground

"I know, and no more talking to ex's ok" Trinity demanded

"Yes ma'am" I said placing a kiss on her lips. "Hershey Park, here we come"

After we finished kissing I looked over and saw that Sam was talking about the Hershey Park too _"I need to convince Ulrich not to go to Hershey now, or otherwise….its going to be a huge mishaps"_

* * *

____

Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!

**Yumi Stern Forever**

**Wizards shoes**

**ulrichandyumi1**

**More-Than-Ever17**

**ly0k0fr3ak**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Sexylyokofan**

**PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt**

**hi**

**Chels**

**Anonymous Reviews are accepted!!!**

**Chapter 8 the Last Day in California and a Jeremy Aelita Chapter/// Chapter 9 Too Be Named Soon.**

_**If you have any ideas for Summer Fun Just tell me in a review **._


	8. The Sweet Day and The Perfect Moment

**(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)**

_**Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer**_

"Ulrich we might we have a problem" Odd said storming into the room.

"What's the problem" Ulrich said packing his clothes

"Well you know Sam right?" Odd asked Ulrich

"Your ex right?" Ulrich looked at Odd

"Yes, she is here and she is stalking me, she is going to Hershey when we go, so what I'm asking you is can we skip Hershey and go somewhere else" Odd said fast

It took Ulrich about five minutes to figure out what his friend said but he slowly figured it out. "Um, I can't Odd we already have the plane ticket's and have the hotel rooms reserved at the hotel"

"Well un-reserve them and get rid of the tickets" Odd insisted

"Yeah, I can't so you might just have to figure out a way yourself to avoid her, cause if I get rid of these ticket's and the rooms, we stay here for another few days"

"There is plenty of stuff we haven't seen in California"

"Well, how about you stay here and we go, because I'm sure everybody else would want to go to the other cities here" Ulrich said zipping his suitcase "And besides I'm sure you can avoid getting caught, because you are sneaky Odd"

Odd stood up with pride "Your right Ulrich, I am Odd the magnificent sneak person there ever was…alright we can go"

"Good, because I have something special planned for Yumi when we get there" Ulrich said and started packing Yumi's stuff for her.

"Aw the lovebirds, what you got planned for you two" Odd wondered

"I'm not telling you"

"Ok, fine" Odd held his hands up in defense "But don't do anything…" he was interrupted by a cell phone ring

"Hello" Odd answered

"_Odd, you and Ulrich have to come see this"_ Trinity said excited

"See what"

"_Jeremy and Aelita, Yumi and I are spying on them near the park"_

"And why are you doing that"

"_Because we want to, now get your butts down here!"_

"Ok" Odd hung up the phone "Trinity and Yumi want us to meet them near the park"

Ulrich and Odd left the hotel room and met the girl near the park about ten minutes after Trinity called.

"Ok, so now what" Odd asked

"We need a good climber to get what there say" Yumi stated, everybody looked at Ulrich, who confusedly looked back at them

Ulrich sighed "Fine"

Ulrich climbed one of the near by tree's a few feet away from Jeremy and Aelita. They were talking about some boring stuff for a little bit until and interesting question came up, but as soon as Aelita was about to ask Jeremy the question, Ulrich fell out the tree backwards.

"Ouch" Ulrich was rubbing the side of his head

"Were you eavesdropping on our convo" Aelita yelled

Ulrich looked to his left then right "Who me, oh nooo I was just admiring this view, it's amazing"

"Whatever, Ulrich can you go Jeremy and I need to talk, in private"

Ulrich quickly left to find his friends "What happen" Trinity asked

"I fell out the tree" Ulrich was rubbing the back of his head

"Aw poor you are you ok" Yumi asked

Ulrich nodded his head and blushed in embarrassment

"Ugh, let me go, the sneaky Odd man is on the hunt" Odd quietly walked over to where Jeremy and Aelita was.

"_ok, Jeremy after we had got together was there any part of you that didn't want to go out with me" Aelita asked_

Jeremy took a few seconds to sink in that question _"No"_

"_Are you lying" _Aelita squinted her eyes

"_Nope"_

"_Good"_ Aelita smiled and planted a kiss on Jeremy's lips

"Yuck" Odd said quietly and quietly walked away

"So what happen" Trinity asked as she saw Odd coming towards them

"Boring stuff" Odd stated "So…boring"

"Well they were having a big make out session before, and Aelita was laying on top of Jeremy before you two came too" Trinity pointed out "If they weren't in public it would have probably lead to the tango"

"The tango?" Ulrich asked

"Yeah you know, the tango" Trinity laughed

"Eww, I don't want to imagine them to having-" Trinity slapped her hand over Odd's mouth we she saw Aelita and Jeremy walking towards them

"So how was you make ou- you talk" Yumi stuttered

"Our make-out session was great, and there were barely any words" Jeremy looked like he was drunk. He was walking sideways and laughing way to much.

"AELITA YOU DRUGGER PERSON" Odd shouted "YOU DRUGGED JEREMY YOU CRIMINAL"

"What?" Aelita was confused

"Nothing…"

"Anyway guys our flight leaves in an half hour, we better get going" Ulrich said

* * *

(On the Flight)

Everybody was asleep except for Ulrich and Yumi. Odd was asleep next to the airplane window, and Trinity was sleeping on his shoulder. Aelita's head was on Jeremy shoulder and Jeremy's head was resting on top of hers.

"How long we have" Yumi asked

"About another few hours"

Yumi sighed "You want to play a game"

Ulrich turned his attention away from the window and looked at Yumi "sure"

"Ok, it's called twenty question, you can ask any question from very personal, to very random"

Ulrich nodded his head "Ok….ladies first"

Yumi smiled "Ok…um do you have any plans for tomorrow, which I know you do so what are they"

"Hmmm" Ulrich thought "Spend time with you"

Yumi blushed and smiled "Your turn"

"Can you name the five most important things or people in your life" Ulrich asked

"Yes I can and that is me, my mom, my dad, my brother, and the most important…is you"

Ulrich smiled and laid a nice, soft kiss on Yumi's lips

"My turn..ok now time for some personal questions" Yumi smirked "Do you have any turn-on spots, if so where are they"

Ulrich blushed "Um..well there's my neck, and a lot of touching going on…"

Yumi smiled evilly "Ok"

Ulrich's blushed soon faded away "What would you like for me to do to you now"

"Kiss me" Yumi smiled, Ulrich smiled to a leaned over and kissed Yumi. His tongue begged for entrance in Yumi's mouth, but Yumi pulled away playfully. She nodded her index finger back and forth. "Not a on plane Ulrich-dear"

Ulrich laughed at that "Please call me anything but that, name brings back memories"

Yumi laughed along too "Ok Ulrich-sweetheart"

"not that either Yumes" Ulrich chuckled

"Darn that rat called you everything in the book!" Yumi crossed her arms

Ulrich put his arm around Yumi's shoulder "It's ok…you'll think of something

"I know I will Ulrich-McDreamy" Yumi laid her head on top of Ulrich shoulder and closed her eyes

Ulrich smiled "I love you Yumi McSweetness" Ulrich rested his head on Yumi's head and closed his eyes

"I love you too

* * *

"Yes finally we are here" Odd said walking into the Hershey Hotel.

"I know" Trinity sniffed the air "smells just like chocolate"

"Well, this is the Hershey hotel" Aelita said coming in the lobby

"Shut-up Aelita" Trinity joked

"Ok guys looks like we have our own rooms, they all have a king size bed, plasma TV, and plenty more" Ulrich said hand his friends the key

"What you mean we have our own rooms" Odd asked grabbing the key

"Meaning, You and Trinity share a room and Jeremy and Aelita share and room, and Yumi and I share a room" Ulrich stated.

"Awesome!" Odd said grabbing Trinity hand and ran up to the room

"Well, there gone" Jeremy said

The rest of the friends laughed "Come on Jeremy let's go check out the room" Aelita said grabbing Jeremy's hand and took the elevator up.

"You ready Yumi" Ulrich asked and grabbing Yumi's hand. Yumi smiled and raced off leaving Ulrich confused. He laughed and ran behind her.

* * *

(With Yumi and Ulrich) ~Yumi POV~ (A/N gosh I just love this couple, so hard writing the others lol xD)

I beat Ulrich to the door, but only by a couple of feet

"I won" I smirked

"Because you had a head start" Ulrich was trying to catch his breathe

"Aw I'm sorry" I crossed my hands over my heart

Ulrich smiled "Alright let's check out this room"

"Where is the others" I asked looking around

"I guess around the corner" Ulrich said swiping the card key in the door. When he opened the door the room was a warm chocolate brown color with a extra large bed placed in the middle. Which was facing a plasma television. And an incredible view of Hershey Park and the hotel pool.

"This place is amazing" I spun around

"It is" Ulrich said looking out the window

"Oh look there's chocolate on the bed" I picked up the candy and unwrapped it, and popped it into my mouth. "Ulrich you should try this"

He turned around and came towards me. I unwrapped the candy and put it near his mouth, which he put his warm lips on my finger and took the candy.

"I hope your finger weren't dirty" Ulrich said chewing

"Oh yeah, there were full of dirt and germs and stuff like that" I said sarcastically, which Ulrich took seriously

"I was just joking" I laughed, I turned around and saw that they had a spa here. Made of chocolate!

"Ulrich I want get massage" I stated, Ulrich wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Right now" He asked

I nodded my head "Yes, after a long plane ride, I could really use one"

"Alright let's go" Ulrich smiled and took my hand

"What about the other you want to tell them" I asked shutting the door

"Nah, there probably exploring the hotel right now, it so much here you no"

"True"

* * *

(At the massage) ~Normal POV~

"Ulrich you want to get one with me" Yumi asked changing behind a curtain

"No, not really for me"

Yumi came from behind the curtain she changed from into day clothes, and into a brown robe.

"Why not"

Ulrich shrugged his shoulder "I don't know"

"Ok, you will be missing out" Yumi pouted. Ulrich smiled because he had something else planned for his girlfriend. The person who does massaged walked in and massaged Yumi's back (A/N no she didn't have the robe on then….and no Ulrich didn't see anything xD)

After about ten minutes Ulrich signaled the massage person to go ahead and he took there spot.

"This massage feel so good Ulrich" Yumi said

Ulrich didn't know weather she knew he was the one massing her or she thought he was still in the same spot.

"I bet it does" Ulrich said trying to sound faraway.

"Yup"

Ulrich relaxed a little bit and kept relaxing

"even though I know it's you Ulrich" Yumi stated

Ulrich tensed up a little bit

Yumi took a towel and wrapped it around her chest and sat up and was now facing Ulrich

"Yeah I knew it was you when the guy left" Yumi smiled

"How"

"Well one, I heard the door shut and two, I know what you touch feels like"

Ulrich blushed "Well…um I guess you want get dressed now"

Yumi smiled and nodded her head. Before she got off the massaging table and planted a kiss on Ulrich's lips, which last longer than expected. Ulrich's tongue begged for entrance in Yumi's mouth which she accepted. Yumi laid back on top of the table with Ulrich right above her. Yumi moved her head a little it to the left, and Ulrich started to kiss down her neck. The moment was so perfect for them until a cell phone rung.

Ulrich sighed and dug into his pocket for his phone

"Hello" Ulrich was a little upset

"_Where are you guys were about to get something to eat!" _Odd stated

"We'll be right there" Ulrich hung up the phone and looked at Yumi

"They're about to get something to eat and they're waiting for us"

Yumi sighed "Oooook"

Ulrich got off on top of Yumi, and help her up. As soon as she got changed they went to go meet their friends. Leaving what almost happened between them

_Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!_

WickedIsTheWorld

GotherThanThou

Yumi Stern Forever

Wizards shoes

ulrichandyumi1

More-Than-Ever17

ly0k0fr3ak

Fr4c7ur3

Sexylyokofan

PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt

hi

Chels

Anonymous Reviews are accepted!!!

Chapter 8 the Last Day in California and a Jeremy Aelita Chapter/// Chapter 9 Too Be Named Soon.

_If you have any ideas for Summer Fun Just tell me in a review ._


	9. Your On and The Secrets

****

Thank you so much for reviewing. 34 already!

****

(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

__

Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer

"What took you guys so long" Odd asked his two friends coming towards them.

"Well we had got lost coming towards the entrance" Ulrich blushed, scratching the back of his head

"Yeah this hotel is really big, you know" Yumi also blushed.

The other were confused of the way Ulrich and Yumi were acting but they slowly shrugged it off.

"Alright…we are going to the Hershey Pantry Inc." Trinity stated

"What's that" Jeremy asked

"A place where you eat….duh….we said we are going out to eat" Trinity answered.

"Oh, Ok"

"So what really happened between you and Ulrich, Yumi" Aelita whispered

"Nothing, we were just exploring the hotel" Yumi lied

"Ok, if you say so"

* * *

(At the restaurant)

The group was in a booth and the order went like this Ulrich was on the outside, then Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Trinity, and then Odd.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow you guys" Odd said looking at the travel guide

"Let me see that" Trinity said taking he travel guide

"I want to decide where to go" Aelita complained

"But it's the guests turn to pick" Trinity cried

"What guest your no guest, your like family now"

"How about we just flip a coin and see who gets to pick" Jeremy stated

"Oh Jeremy your so old school" Odd chuckled "I'm thinking of a number between-"

"Now that's real old school" Ulrich interrupted "Whoever wins in a race after this-"

"Way old school that's like before the 19th century happened" Odd waved off

"How bout just playing rock, paper, scissors" Yumi suggested

"Great we will do that one" Trinity pointed "Best out of two wins"

"Your on!" Aelita said putting her hand out, and so did Trinity

"Rock, paper, scissors" Aelita and Trinity said. Trinity had put of paper and Aelita put out rock

"Yes! Paper covers rock" Trinity smiled

"Whatever another round" Aelita said getting ready

"Rock paper scissors"

Aelita had put on rock and Trinity put out scissors

"Ha!"

Trinity rolled her eyes and put her hand out

"Rock, paper, scissors"

Trinity put out scissors again and Aelita put out paper

"Yes! I won I get to pick"

"Whatever" Aelita pouted

"Don't worry it'll be somewhere we all like"

"Like a food palace" Yumi joked

"Ha ha …ha..no, Hershey Park!"

"Oh great, more rides" Jeremy sunk into the seat

"Don't worry Jeremy it cant be that bad" Odd stuffed some bread in his mouth

"You been there before Odd" Jeremy asked

"Nope"

The other chuckled and some just smiled. When the group of friends food finally came Odd and Trinity were the first to finish. Then Yumi and Ulrich, and lastly Jeremy and Aelita.

"You guys eat too fast" Jeremy said finishing up the last bit of his food

"No, you just eat to slow" Odd said getting up out the booth "I'm going to use the bathroom"

"Me too, well to the girls bathroom of course" Trinity joked and left too

"So why were you guys really late" Jeremy brought up

Ulrich and Yumi started blushing. "I told you we got lost exploring the hotel" Yumi responded

"Yeah, sure we believe you" Aelita said sarcastically.

"Good, cause exploring the hotel is a fun thing to do with someone" Ulrich stated.

"I bet it is" Aelita smirked

Yumi and Ulrich nodded their heads and looked away from them.

(Back At The Hotel)

"Alright guys we should hit up the pool" Odd said to his friends

"Why it's eight" Ulrich looked at his watch

"Unless you have a better thing to do…Ulrich" Odd smirked

Ulrich blushed "Um not really, but the sun is going to be going down and-"

"Dude…it's summer the pool is going to be fine and plus its heated so…let's get ready and meet back up at the pool in twenty minutes" Odd said taking Trinity's hand

(With Odd & Trinity)

"You're real excited about going to the pool aren't you Odd" Trinity asked looking at her boyfriend, quickly got his swimming stuff and ran into the bathroom.

"Yeah pretty much"

"Well I'll change out here. Since you had to take the bathroom"

"Ok"

Trinity quickly put on her peach swimsuit , she rushed because she knew Odd was going to be coming out in any minute.

"You ready" Odd said coming out from the door

Trinity put on her sandals and put a towel over her shoulder. "Yep"

Odd smiled "Great let's go" Odd gave Trinity peck on her lips and they were off to the pool.

(With Jeremy & Aelita)

"Aelita you can take the bathroom if you want too" Jeremy said grabbing his swimming trunks

"Thanks Jeremy" Aelita smiled and gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek

Jeremy blushed and smiled as she went into the bathroom. A few minutes later Aelita came out in the same swimsuit she had got in California.

"You know you would look so much better with out your glasses Jeremy" Aelita took off his glasses

"I can't really see all that well"

"Do you have your contacts with you"

"Well yeah but-"

"Well put the one and let's leave" Aelita smiled.

Jeremy got his contacts from his bag and put them on.

"See much better, now let's go before Odd starts complaining"

(With Yumi and Ulrich)

"Hey Ulrich can you tie this up for me" Yumi asked Ulrich to tie her bikini top

"Sure" Ulrich turned his attention away from the window and helped Yumi out.

"Thanks" Yumi turned around and planted a kiss on Ulrich's lips and pulled away before Ulrich could kiss her back

"So you wont allow me to kiss you back now" Ulrich joked

"You have to keep up soccer star" Yumi laughed putting her white sandals on

"I can keep up, much more than you can" Ulrich this time kissed Yumi before she could kiss him back

"You are so mean" Yumi crossed and arms and pouted

"Awww, I'm sorry" Ulrich smiled, and Yumi smiled back too

"I can never be upset at you not even if I'm serious" Yumi walked out the door with her nose in the air

Ulrich chuckled and caught up with Yumi

(At The Pool)

The group of friends got at the pool around the same time. Trinity and Odd would have got there first if they never have got lost. Jeremy and Aelita came a few seconds after them followed by Yumi and Ulrich. There was only a few people in the pool but that was only people around the groups age.

"Yahoooooooo" Odd screamed as he jumped in the pool.

"I'm the queen of chocolate!" Trinity yelled before she jumped in the water

"I'm going down the slide" Aelita said climbing up the slide

"Me too" Yumi said joining Aelita

"We are going to have a race whoever get to the water first wins" Aelita suggested

"On your mark" Yumi smiled

"Get set…."

"Go"

"And it's a tie!" Trinity yelled

Ulrich and Jeremy were the next two to go down

"Ready" Ulrich asked

"Set"

"GO"

"And the winner is Ulrich Stern master of the field of soccer and the down of slides" Odd yelled

"Yeah!" Ulrich splashed the water that hit Odd right in the face "Oops"

"Yeah oops" Odd slashed the water back, but it missed Ulrich and hit Aelita

"Hey!" Aelita splashed water but it had hit Trinity

"What the hell" Trinity cussed (A/N Bad word Trinity!)

"Sorry" Aelita laughed

Trinity smirked and splashed the water back only to hit Yumi and Jeremy

Yumi and Jeremy smiled evilly and slashed all of there friends. It turned out to be a big battle. Water was being slashed everywhere, it was guys against girls, and the guys were loosing badly!

After about another ten minutes the guys held up their invisible flags.

"Ok, we give up you won" Odd said relaxing his arms

"Good" All the girls said

"Now let's play marco polo" Jeremy stated

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and swam off. Jeremy counted to ten, and swam with his eyes closed

"Marco"

"Polo" His friends said

"Marco"

"Polo"

Odd and Trinity were hiding in one corner laughing quietly, and Aelita was with them. Ulrich went to the other side of the pool while Yumi was swimming towards him. Once Ulrich saw that Yumi was near him he gently pulled Yumi towards him.

"Just thought I'd spend a little time with you alone in here" Ulrich smiled

Yumi smiled and kissed Ulrich, his tongue begged for entrance in Yumi mouth. Which she granted. Ulrich put his hands on Yumi's back pulling her closer to him and Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ulrich moved his lips away from Yumi's and started kissing her neck

"Ooh now I see why it took you guys so long to meet up with us" Trinity said coming around the corner

Ulrich had let got of and sighed sadly because they were yet again, interrupted

"Yeah I guess" Yumi started playing with her hair

"You guys were exploring each other mouths"

Yumi and Ulrich blushed

"Ah, ok I'll leave you two alone" Trinity smirked leaving the couple

"You want to go back to the room" Ulrich asked Yumi as soon as Trinity was out of ear-shot

Yumi smiled "Yeah"

The two managed to leave un-noticed because there friends were busy doing the same thing, making out in a corner

****

.

****

Well there was Chapter 9

If you have any ideas to help me out please review!

****

Chapter 10 is a Yumi and Ulrich night xD

Chapter 11 will be going to Hershey park

Chapter 12 is a Trinity and Odd night xD

Chapter 13 will be a Jeremy and Aelita night

Since this is a rated T rating I may not put to much into the story but I will put enough so you can understand it!

__

Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!

****

harukmidori2

WickedIsTheWorld

GotherThanThou

Yumi Stern Forever

Wizards shoes

ulrichandyumi1

More-Than-Ever17

ly0k0fr3ak

Fr4c7ur3

Sexylyokofan

PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt

hi

Chels

Anonymous Reviews are accepted!!!


	10. Their First Times Together Part 1

****

Thank you so much for reviewing. 34 already!

****

(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

__

Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer

(With Yumi and Ulrich)

~Ulrich POV~

* * *

Yumi and I were heading back to our hotel room to have some alone time. Not that I wasn't on planning on trying anything. Just going back to have a relaxing time without any interruptions.

I swiped the card key open and held the door for Yumi.

"Why thank you" Yumi smiled and said with a British accent

"Your welcome" I returned the smiled, and shut the door behind me.

Yumi shivered "I'm going to change into some warm clothes ok"

I nodded my head "Ok…I'll change out here"

Yumi smiled, that warm smile that always light up a rainy day. And went into the bathroom.

I got changed in my night clothes, which were a t-shirt and some shorts. Yumi soon came out in her night clothes which weren't the same when we went to California. She had on a black tank top and pink shorts.

"So what do you think" Yumi twirled around

"You look…look…look" I lost my words. Again just like I did at the water park.

Yumi smirked and walked over towards me "I thought you would say that" was the last words she said before she planted and kiss on my lips before I could kiss back she pulled away.

"Not this again" I joked

Yumi giggled "I thought you could keep up"

I smiled and put my lips against hers. The kiss deepened as the time passed, Her tongue slipped in my mouth now we were having a tongue fight. I let go of her lips and starts massaging her neck with my mouth. Nothing can ruined this moment, until I heard my cell phone start to ring.

"I'm going to ignore it" I mumbled, I felt Yumi nod her head. I picked Yumi up allowing her legs to wrap around my waist. I gently laid her across the bed, I was on top of her. carefully trying not to put all my weight on her. I felt Yumi's hands go under my shirt, and she pulled it off slowly. I start to kiss her again, our mouths moving passionately together, then again, my cell phone started again

"Ulrich just answer it" Yumi said

I sighed and reached over the counter and pressed the talk button.

"Hello"

__

"Ulrich son, how is your vacation going"

"It going great dad"

__

"That's good to hear son, are you and my soon-to be daughter-in-law together yet"

"Yes, dad we are together"

__

"Congrats, son well let me, let you go I'm sure you would want go hang with Yumi"

"Alright dad"

__

'Ok son, bye"

I hung up the phone, turned it off and tossed it to the side

"Where is your phone" I asked looking at Yumi, who pointed to the TV stand. I got off on top off Yumi and turned it off for her. And I put the lock on the door.

"Kind of awkward now huh" I asked sitting next to Yumi

"Not really" She smiled and pulled me on top of her

"I remember we first met like this" I joked

Yumi laughed "I know, now it's nothing to be embarrassed about now right"

I nodded my head and started to kiss Yumi again. I put my hands around her waist, but then my hands started roaming around

"Sorry" I pulled away and now sitting beside Yumi

"For what" She said sitting up

"You know with the hands roaming and stuff" I blushed

"Ulrich it's ok"

I looked at my girlfriend. "Are you sure"

Yumi thought about it for a few seconds then slowly nodded her head "Yeah"

"Yumes, I don't want to rush, or want to rush you into doing something" I sighed

"I said it's ok Ulrich, I want too, with you" Yumi stated

"Me too" I said "And only you"

Yumi smiled and pulled me into a kiss, a slowly clothes started to be removed and turn out we had went all the way.

(Three hours later)

"I love you so much Ulrich" Yumi was out of breathe, and so was I

"I love you so much too Yumi" And with that we fell into a peaceful sleep

Sorry for the such chapter I ran out of ideas! But please review tell me what you thought!

****

.**Well there was Chapter 10**

_Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!_

****

liassezfaire76- It's good so far. Also, how long is this story going to be? Put the answer at the end of the next chapter. _This story may go up to at least 15 or maybe more, becuase I plan on making sequal but it going to take place two years into the future with the group about to graduate and stuff like that, but the answer to your question it might be a little bit more than 15 or so_

harukmidori2

WickedIsTheWorld

GotherThanThou

Yumi Stern Forever

Wizards shoes

ulrichandyumi1

More-Than-Ever17

ly0k0fr3ak

Fr4c7ur3

Sexylyokofan

PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt

hi

Chels

Anonymous Reviews are accepted!!!


	11. The Regrets And The Conversations

_(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)_

_Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer_

**YAY! 45 reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing and ideas, and some advice it really helping me become a better write and help to make this story interesting and to you likening!**

**(The next morning)**

Ulrich head a knock coming from the hotel door, he sighed and carefully got up without waking Yumi.

Ulrich opened the door and it revealed Odd "Morning buddy, we are about to eat breakfast yawl to love birds coming down"

Ulrich nodded his head sleepily

"Tired much?" Odd asked

Ulrich nodded his head again

"Wow why"

"Cause I went to sleep late, and that pool involves a lot of swimming that took all my energy" Ulrich mumbled

"Oh, ok well we will meet you two in a little right"

"Yeah, sure"

"Alright" Odd left and start walking down the hall, as Ulrich shut the door.

"Yumi the other's are waiting for us downstairs" Ulrich gently shook Yumi

Yumi woke up slowly and sat up "I'm so tired"

"Me too, but we don't want to keep the other's waiting cause then they will be asking a million question of why are we this tired" Ulrich smiled, which Yumi returned

"And we don't want to tell them what really went on last night" Ulrich added

"True, I'm going to go take a shower, hopefully that will wake me up" Yumi slowly got up from the covers and headed towards the bathroom

"Nice shirt by the way" Ulrich joked

Yumi looked down at her shirt and noticed she wasn't wearing her night shirt. She was wearing Ulrich's t-shirt.

"Thanks, cause you know it looks better on me than you" Yumi smirked

"You think your funny" Ulrich laughed

"Well your laughing aren't you" Yumi said as she closed the door.

Ulrich smiled and fell back on the bed and started relaxing, which he soon fell back asleep.

(35 minutes later)

Yumi slashed water on Ulrich's face waking him up

"What happen" Ulrich jolted awake

"Nothing, it's your turn to get clean"

"Ok, I won't take as long as you did" Ulrich said and kissed Yumi

"I'll time you, and see if you can really beat thirty-five minutes"

"Alrighty" Ulrich walked into the shower and shut the door, as Yumi started to time him

(25 minutes later)

"See I told you I would beat you" Ulrich came out the shower

"Whatever Stern, let go eat," Yumi started to walk out the door, followed by Ulrich.

"What took you guys so long" Trinity asked her two friends walking towards them

"Well, I had to get dressed for the day" Yumi said grabbing some waffles

"And me too" Ulrich yawned

"Ok so we are going to Hershey Park today right" Trinity asked

"Yeah, I'm like really in the mood for some fun right now" Aelita said

"I'm not" Jeremy said

"You never are" Odd stated

"Sometimes I am" Jeremy defended

"Sure you are"

"What are you thinking about Ulrich" Jeremy asked looking at his friend who was daydreaming

"Ulrich" Jeremy said again

Odd slightly pushed Ulrich on the side of his head

"What?" Ulrich said annoyed

"Jeremy asked you something" Odd defended

"Oh, what" Ulrich gave his attention to Jeremy

"What are you thinking about because you were staring in one place for a long time"

Ulrich blushed "Oh um nothing"

"Really"

Ulrich nodded his head

"Oh, ok where did you and Yumi disappear off to last night" Odd interrupted

"We just came back to the room and just watched tv and stuff"

"Oh is that right Yumi" Odd asked

"is what right" Yumi was confused

"You and Ulrich were watching TV last night when you two disappeared"

"Yeah, there was some interesting stuff on there too"

"Oh, wow…I guess I can believe that" Odd shrugged his shoulders

Yumi nodded her head and went back to talking to Trinity and Aelita

"Are you sure you and Ulrich were watching TV" Aelita asked

"Yeah, why do you ask"

"Because you and him are acting her strange, and you guys are blushing and smiling way too much it creeping me out" Trinity stuffed a waffle in her mouth

"What's wrong with smiling" Yumi put on a fake smiled

Trinity nodded her head a laughed slightly

"Anyway, whatever you two did, I hope you guys had fun" Aelita sat back in her chair

" Yumi thought, and starting smiling, againOh, it was fun alight"

"See your smiling for no reason" Trinity pointed

"Well, I just thought of something funny, now let's go cause I'm bored" Yumi said getting up. Ulrich quickly got up when Yumi did and walked outside. While Jeremy and Odd were laughing behind him.

"What's so funny Odd" Trinity yelled

"Nothing, Ulrich is just being funny, all embarrassed and stuff"

"Wow" Aelita and Trinity said together and then looked at Yumi and just smiled and waved

"Yes were at the sweetest place in the country!" Trinity smelled the air "Smell that, just like chocolate"

"We you did say this as the sweetest place in the world" Odd said behind his girlfriend. "They didn't say the air was the sweetest"

"Whatever" Trinity crossed her arms

"Hey we should get on that" Aelita pointed to a rollercoaster

Everybody nodded their head in agreement, even Jeremy!

"Your getting on Jeremy" Ulrich asked

"Yeah it doesn't look to bad"

When the group got to the front of the line, of course Jeremy backed down

"Dang Jeremy it only hills it not bad" Odd said

"Still though, you guys go ahead, I'll be over here watching the bags" Jeremy crossed over to the rollercoaster and towards the exit

Aelita sighed and sat down in the rollercoaster beside a guy with auburn hair, and amber eyes. He had on a white shirt that read "King of Roller-coasters" and dark blue shorts, and white sneakers. He looked over to Aelita and smiled, who smiled back

"What your name" The boy with auburn hair asked

"I'm Aelita"

"Nice to meet you Aelita, I'm Kyle" (A/N the only other OC in this story. Just Trinity and Kyle) "I would shake you hand but this is kind of crammed in the seat" Kyle joked, and laughed a little bit, because she knew that Jeremy was looking at her talk to another guy.

The ride soon went up the hill. Trinity and Odd's hands were up in the air, and so was Yumi and Ulrich. Aelita was just sitting back waiting for the drop, and Kyle, the guy next to her. His hands were up in the air.

The ride went down it first hill and the was laughter and screams from everybody that was on the ride.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah!" Odd was yelling, and Trinity was laughing. Yumi and Ulrich has big cheesy smiles n their faces. Aelita as just giggling and laughing as the ride went.

A minute later the ride soon ended and the group was just getting off the ride, and met up with Jeremy

"That ride was awesome, but I'm sure the other rides here can totally beat it" Trinity stated

"I know like the Storm Runner or the Fahrenheit" Odd continued

Trinity nodded her head and giggled.

"How was the ride" Yumi asked Ulrich.

Ulrich seemed to be distracted by something at the time but he could still hear what people were saying. "It was ok" Then he went back to thinking

Yumi noticed "Are you ok"

Ulrich nodded his head and then followed behind his friends

"Thanks for allowing me to sit next to you, Kyle" Aelita was thanking him

"Oh, no problem"

Aelita nodded her head and went to go catch up with her friends.

After hours had passed the group was sitting in a shaded area, sitting under a tree. The girls were having a girl talk and they guys were having a guy talk.

(With The Girls)

"So we should get on this ride next" Trinity and Aelita were talking, while Yumi was stuck in her thought about Ulrich. And why was he acting so weird all of a sudden.

Yumi thought to herself "_Was it something I did. Or said"_

"How about it Yumi" Aelita asked tearing Yumi away from her thoughts

"Huh, what happen"

"Do you want to ride the Sidewinder next?" Aelita repeated herself

"Oh yeah, sure" Yumi stated

"Are you ok Yumi" Trinity asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Yumi lied

"You just lied to us Yumi, now tell us what happen we won't tell anybody" Trinity insisted

"You guys won't understand" Yumi turned around

Trinity and Aelita got up and sat back in front of Yumi. "how would you know if we won't understand if you don't tell us"

"I can't tell you guys"

"Why" Aelita asked

"Because…"

"Because what?" Trinity and Aelita said in unison

"Nothing just forget it" Yumi buried her head in her hands

"Yumi, please tell us we want to help" Aelita told

"Fine. Last night something happened between me and Ulrich" Yumi lifted her head from her hands.

"What happen" Trinity asked

"We kind of…went to the next level" Yumi said

"Oh my god, the birds and the bees?" Aelita asked

Yumi nodded her head

Trinity and Aelita squealed

"So how was it" Trinity asked

"It was good, but Ulrich been acting weird since we got off the ride" Yumi looked over towards where the guys were sitting

"Do you two use protection?" Aelita asked

"Yes"

'Then what's the problem" Aelita asked "Unless it broke"

"it didn't break Aelita, he checked after…can we change this conversation and just get back to why Ulrich is acting so weird"

"I think I know why.." Trinity stated

"Why" Yumi looked at Trinity

"Because maybe he feels bad about rushing into that so fast I mean, you guys only been together a couple of days and then BAM! Hear comes the birds and the bees"

Yumi put her head in her hands again "This is all my fault…."

"Yumi don't put all the blame on yourself…I'm sure everything will be ok in the end" Aelita reassured

"I hope so"

(With the Guys)

"Ulrich man what's up" Odd said. Ulrich was deep inside of his thoughts not hearing what was going around him.

"Ulrich are you ok" Jeremy asked, still no answer from him.

Odd pushed Ulrich to wake him up from his thoughts

"What?" Ulrich finally woke up

"what's up you been quiet ever since that ride" Odd stated

"Nothing…"

"Alright we are not going to go through this, just tell us" Odd said

"No"

"Why"

"Because, I just don't want to talk about it"

"Ulrich what happen, is it something that happened between you and Yumi" Jeremy asked

Ulrich nodded his head

"What?" Odd and Jeremy asked

Ulrich sighed, he figured his friends wont going to leave him alone without an answer

"Yumi and I kind of went to the physical part of a relationship"

"Whoa, no wonder, how was it man, I thought I was going to be the first but I guess not" Odd smiled

"Odd it's not funny, I feel bad now, why?, well because we only been together for a few days and we already did that. I just feel like I took advantage of her, I know it sounds stupid. But I just do" Ulrich explained

"Dang, I'm sorry Ulrich" Jeremy said

"Take my advice, especially you Odd, do NOT rush into doing stuff early, even if both are you are ready, just wait like another month or longer because it will just let you end up doing a lot of regretting" Ulrich indicated

"So you regret doing that" Jeremy asked

"Yes and no" Ulrich answered "Yes, because…well I already told you, it was too early. No, because it was with someone I love so much, and that I never want to hurt ever in my life" Ulrich expressed

"Well I hope things will work out" Odd stated

Ulrich sighed "Me too Odd, me too"

"Are you going to talk to Yumi about it"

"Maybe, but I don't want it to come out the wrong way you know"

"Yeah, hopefully it wont" Jeremy said

Ulrich nodded his head and took a deep sigh

As the day passed Ulrich and Yumi were both quiet. They were both in their own world of thoughts. Trinity and Odd got on all the rides, and tired to keep their to friends happy but it wasn't working.

Aelita and Jeremy tried, but it still didn't work. They weren't talking to them unless it was a question that involved a yes or no, or I don't know.

The couple was barley even talking to each other, a couple of glances but nothing big.

Next thing they knew it was time to go back to the hotel because the park was getting ready to close. That's when Ulrich had to tell Yumi, what he told Jeremy and Odd.

The hurt for me to write I hate Yumi and Ulrich being mad at each other, or not talking.

(Chapter 11: Ulrich is going to talk to Yumi about how he feels…(A/N I might need help with this chapter and ideas place review! J)

_Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!_

**Chels-**Cool fic (as i've said before)! Um... intresting chapter. LOL No... your chapters are always awesome! When your done with this Fanfiction, are you going to be doing another one? =)-Chels

**(Yes I will be doing another story, it's going to be a sequel with the group, and it's going to take place at the school, and they are about to graduate. I will start that after this story ****J**

**liassezfaire76- Yes, Trinity will be in the sequel, she is actually moving to France after summer vacation **

**harukmidori2**

**WickedIsTheWorld**

**GotherThanThou**

**Yumi Stern Forever**

**Wizards shoes**

**ulrichandyumi1**

**More-Than-Ever17**

**ly0k0fr3ak**

**Fr4c7ur3**

**Sexylyokofan**

**PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt**

**hi**

**Anonymous Reviews are accepted!!!**


	12. The Talk and Where Are You

********

(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

**__**

Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer

(30 minutes before the Park closing)

"Yumi can we talk for a minute" Ulrich asked looking down

"Sure" Yumi answered

Ulrich told the rest of the group he will meet up with them later. They nodded their heads and kept walking. Ulrich and Yumi walked towards the tree they earlier sat at. Ulrich slowly sat on the ground, and Yumi sat in front of him.

"So, what would you like to talk about" Yumi asked

"Um about last night" Ulrich started "I wanted to talk about last night"

"What about it" Yumi was looking at Ulrich

"Well, I kind of feel like bad, about it"

"What do you mean" Yumi tensed up

"I mean like, I feel bad because we only been together for a couple of days…and like I feel like I took advantage of that…and I just feel like we might have rushed into that too fast" Ulrich had a hard time explaining

Yumi nodded her head "But you didn't take advantage of me.."

"I know that, I just feel like I did, because like I said, I feel like we rushed way too fast into the physical part of our relationship"

"So do you regret doing that"

"Yes an-" Ulrich was interrupted

"Ok that's all I needed to hear" Yumi said getting up

"Wait Yumi" Ulrich yelled "You didn't let me finish"

Yumi ignored him and kept walking. Ulrich sighed in frustration and sat back down on the ground. Yumi kept walking until she started thinking about what Trinity told her early today.

"maybe he feels bad about rushing into that so fast I mean, you guys only been together a couple of days and then BAM! Hear comes the birds and the bees"

Yumi sighed and turned back around and walked to where she just left. When she came back she saw Ulrich talking to another girl who looked like she was both of their ages. Yumi, who was now really frustrated, walked away from the scene

"The park is getting ready to close, I'm sure she is already outside the gates" The girl who works are the park said

Ulrich nodded his head and walked away and towards the gates, only to find Trinity, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy eating some chocolate. But there was no Yumi.

"Have you seen Yumi" Ulrich said softly

Trinity the only one who had heard him. "No, I thought she was with you"

"No, I tried explaining what happen but she took it the wrong way and she disappeared" Ulrich sighed

"Well, where did she go" Odd asked

" Obviously not here Odd, but we have to go look for her" Aelita stated

Everybody nodded their heads and headed back to the hotel to see if Yumi was there.

The group got back to the hotel and Ulrich went to where their room was while the others looked all around the hotel.

Ulrich slammed open the door and looked around the room, and the bathroom for Yumi. Nothing. But he saw that her suitcases were gone so he had a pretty good idea where she was at. He texted his friends and told them where she might be.

"So you think she is at the airport" Jeremy asked when he saw Ulrich running out the door

"Yes" Ulrich said calling ride

"Why would she want to leave" Odd asked

"Do you know how mad us girls get when something like this happens and after the intercourse" Trinity had an attitude

"Well…" Odd crossed his arms

Soon a ride came in front of the hotel and Ulrich hopped into the front seat while his friends quickly got in the back

"Can you go to the nearest hotel" Ulrich spoke

The driver nodded his head and sped off "It will take at least an hour for the nearest airport" The driver said

"What!" Ulrich yelled

"What. What?" Aelita said

Ulrich nodded his head "The airport is an hour away"

"What the hell, is this the country or something" Trinity swore

"Kind of, a lot of farm land here" Odd said looking out the window

When the driver came on to the highway there was traffic back all the way up.

Ulrich sighed in frustration "This traffic is going to take at least two hours"

The driver radio started going off in the car "Yeah, there is a major accident in the highway it seems to have a truck had flipped over and is blocking the whole highway, it going to take at least a couple of hours to move all the accidents out the way" A man on the radio said

Ulrich was now panicking, he saw a guy on a motorcycle just patiently waiting. Ulrich came up with his idea. He hopped out the car and went to they guy. He heard he friends yelling asking him what he was doing but he just ignored them.

"Hey can I borrow your motorcycle" Ulrich asked the man

"Boy, how old are you" The man said

"Im 15 but I really need this"

"No boy, this my bike"

Ulrich pulled out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and showed it to the man. He smiled and took the money and got off the bike and held it up for him. When Ulrich got on the bike then man gave Ulrich his helmet and gave him a thumbs up.

Ulrich backed up slowly and pulled to the side of the highway. He saw a navigation installed on the bike he pressed the buttons to get to the nearest highway. It said it was forty miles away. Ulrich took a deep breathe and sped off to at least ninety miles per hour. He quickly passed by the accident that had happened, luckily no cops saw him ride past. (A/N I know it not possible but hey, he's trying to get Yumi back)

It only took Ulrich about ten minutes to get to the airport parking lot. He ran inside the airport and searched for Yumi. Which he still didn't find her. Ulrich started to get more and more worried about Yumi. He felt ears come to his eyes, he never wanted to hurt her emotionally, he never wanted all this to happen.

Ulrich stopped running and tried to catch his breathe. Ulrich looked up at the sign above him that said it was heading back to France. He quickly went on the place and searched all the seat for Yumi, and she wasn't there.

He quickly ran off before any airport assistants could see him. When he came off that plane he saw another sign that said it was heading to Japan. Ulrich quickly got on the plane and searched the plane. He searched every row from front to back, Yumi was not there. He saw that the plane had a small second level he walked up the spiral stairs and hoped that Yumi was up there. Which she was.

"Yumi" Ulrich said walking towards her

Yumi turned her head

"What are you doing here" Yumi asked

"I came to get you"

"Why aren't you going to regret coming to pick me up too" Yumi turned her head away from him

"No, look Yumi, you didn't let me finish when you asked me did I have any regrets. And that was yes AND no" Ulrich stated

Yumi turned her attention back to Ulrich "And why is that"

"Yes, because I feel like I took advantage of you, and that we rushed way too fast. No because I'm happy it was with you, and only you. And I don't want to change that"

Yumi smiled slightly "Really"

"Yes, Yumi, I never wanted to hurt you though. And to not see you anywhere around, at the hotel or anything. That hurt me on the inside and on the outside, that you could have possibly left me" Ulrich rested his hand on Yumi's cheek

"I will never leave you Ulrich, I can't imagine my life without you"

Ulrich smiled "I can't imagine what my life would be without you to"

Yumi got up and hugged Ulrich, which he returned. Ulrich pulled away a little, just enough to see Yumi's face.

"Don't ever walk away from me like that" Ulrich leaned in towards Yumi face

"I promise" Yumi closed the gap between their faces. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds, because some people were around them.

"Let's get out of here" Ulrich said

"Can you get my suitcase from the thing up there" Yumi pointed (A/N I know they keep you suitcases under the plane)

Ulrich smiled and nodded his head, He grabbed Yumi's suitcase and walked behind her.

"You want to me to carry one" Yumi asked

"No, it fine I got it" Ulrich said

"Ok"

"ulrich what about the girl you was talking to after I left...yes I came back too" Yumi brought up

"Oh, that was the lady that works at the park" Ulrich answered

"Ooooh" Yumi said

The was soon a comfortable silence between the couple until Ulrich brought up a topic.

"And just to let you know, last night was great" Ulrich smiled

Yumi laughed "Good"

(A/N Sorry I had to add that in there xD)

(Back At The hotel)

"Yumi" Trinity yelled and hugged Yumi, followed by Aelita

"Hey guys" Yumi said

"Don't ever do that again do you know how long it took just to get back here, in fact we walked back here because it was so much traffic back there" Odd stated

"Actually Odd had got on Trinity's back at first, then he threw him off so he crawled in other words" Jeremy laughed

Odd rubbed his behind "My poor butt, just had to hit the gravel so hard"

"Oh yeah guys tomorrow is our last day here" Ulrich informed his friends

"Then where are we going" Aelita asked 'Oh wait it my turn to pick, since Ulrich first choose California, Yumi choose here, and I choose the next state!"

"Nada girl, I choose the state, I only choose the place we were going" Trinity stated

"Sorry, too bad" Aelita poked her lip out

"Whatever I choose next, no if, an, but, what, or why. Or an wait, wait, wait I haven't chose in a long time so let me choose!" Trinity crossed her arms

The group laughed and headed back to their room for the night.

__**********____**

Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!

WickedIsTheWorld

GotherThanThou

Yumi Stern Forever

Wizards shoes

ulrichandyumi1

More-Than-Ever17

ly0k0fr3ak

Fr4c7ur3

Sexylyokofan

PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt

hi

Chels

Anonymous Reviews are accepted!!!


	13. Let The Games Begin

********

****

(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

**__**

Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer

The summer had flew by really fast and the group was coming to New York, the last stop on the summer vacation. But Ulrich had something special set up for everybody when New York is over.

"Yes! We are going to the big apple, and the city that never sleeps" Odd pumped his fists in the air

"Odd it's the same thing" Ulrich confirmed

"I know that I said AND" Odd blurted

"Oh ok"

"I can't believe how fast this summer went" Trinity sighed

"I know right, but think about it we have a week in the big apple" Odd put his arm around Trinity

"Do you think we could eat the big apple" Trinity laughed

"That's impossible" Aelita and Yumi said

"I know, and nasty" Trinity stuck her tongue out

"And I cant believe it's been over two months" Jeremy said

"I know that means we been in a committed relationship with our ladies" Odd said kissing Trinity's lips, Trinity kissed back which led to them to be in a big make-out session. Good thing they had the back seat to there self.

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich turned there attention away in disgust.

"I don't want to go home" Yumi laid her head against Ulrich's shoulder

"Me either. I wish this could last forever" Ulrich kissed Yumi's forehead

Yumi sighed

"What wrong" Ulrich asked

"Nothing just slowly…closing my eyes"

"Well you night as well not falls asleep we have 15 minutes until we get there"

Yumi lifted her head "Might as well not"

Ulrich smiled "You want to play a game"

"What game" Yumi asked

"Twenty questions"

Yumi smiled "Sure"

"Ok we have to think of some deep thought questions" Ulrich stated

Yumi smiled and nodded her head "Ok"

"Alright…can people cry underwater?" Ulrich said

Yumi giggled "I don't know that's a good question, but mine is better and the question is. Why is it that people say they slept like a baby and babies wake up almost every two hours"

Ulrich laughed "That is a good question, I don't know why, If a deaf person has to go to court, is it still called a hearing, no offense to deaf people out there"

"Wow, I really don't know" Yumi laughed "If you sneezed on a computer, would it get virus" Yumi wondered

Ulrich chuckled "I guess where viruses come from, is it OK to use the AM radio in the afternoon"

"Yes" Yumi laughed "ok, if people squeeze olives to get olive oil, ho do they get baby oil"

Ulrich laughed "I hope not from babies, If I was to kiss you right now, would you kiss back" Ulrich leaned in towards Yumi's face and planted a kiss on her lips. Yumi's tongue slipped inside Ulrich's mouth. He smiled and returned the favor. They heard Jeremy and Aelita laugh and continue talking about New York.

(At The Hotel)

"Finally we are here" Odd said getting out the car

"You say that every time" Ulrich said

"Well it true after a long plane ride and car ride" Odd complained

"Yeah" Ulrich laughed

"You seem to be in a good mood" Odd said

"Well, I am" Ulrich said

"Why"

"Because I am"

"Oh, ok I as just asking" Odd joked

"This hotel is so spectacular" Trinity said looking up and the hotel

"Every room and a view of the city" Aelita said

Yumi looked up at the hotel "We have our own rooms this time?"

"I think so" Ulrich answered

"Oh, no you two do need your own room, you know what happened when you two re alone" Jeremy said

Yumi and Ulrich blushed

"That was two and a half months ago Jeremy" Yumi stated

"So, we don't want you running off again or have Ulrich do any regretting"

Yumi looked away from her friend and looked around avoiding the statement Jeremy just said

"See you embarrassed them" Odd laughed

"I'm not embarrassed" Yumi and Ulrich said together

"Wow, well ok" Odd held his hands up

The group of friends laughed

"Hey let's go to the arcade" Trinity pointed to the corner arcade

Everybody nodded her head and headed towards the arcade

"Wait we have to unpack" Ulrich spoke

"Oh that stuff will be there in the room when we come back" Aelita said walking

"Well I'm going to meet up with you guys there, I'm going to get the room keys" Ulrich turned around. Everybody else headed towards the arcade

(In the Arcade)

"This place is amazing" Odd said, he was amazed by the three story arcade. It had games everywhere, it also had laser tag and other fun things to do. But of course there was a long line

"Wow there is a line for everything" Odd complained

"Well Odd, it doesn't have game, games. It and indoor thing whatever" Trinity said

Ulrich soon came back. He wrapped his arms around Yumi and kissed her neck. "What I miss" he asked his friends.

"Nothing just waiting" Yumi answered

"What is this" Ulrich asked

"Is like of like a virtual tour you get to use real paddles and travel through water" Jeremy pointed to the TV above there heads showing the ride

"Oh I see now"

Once the group got into the front, the grabbed their seat on the next on coming boat.

"Alright, well I guess we are going to get soaked on this" Odd said pointed to the 'Warning: will get soaked' sign

"Wow thanks Odd" Trinity said sarcastically

"Now, now no need to be sarcastic" Odd kissed Trinity

"Ew not in front of us please" Aelita said

Odd and Trinity pulled away and blushed. The ride attendant told them to go ahead and the group stated paddling. It soon got dark as they went through a tunnel. The only light was dark red light from the ceiling

"Ooooooh someone is coming to get you" Trinity said in a scary voice

"Trinity don't play like that, I hate the dark" Aelita grabbed a hold of Jeremy

"Sorry" Trinity apologized

"Paddling is so hard" Yumi said

"Then you ladies take a break, us guys will handle it" Ulrich offered

They heard the paddles be slammed on the boat meaning they were quick to stop.

They guys sped up their paddling a little bit more since there was less help

"I feel like something bad is about to happen" Odd said

As soon as he said that they went down a medium waterfall

The girls screamed. Well Aelita did. Trinity and Yumi just laughed. The guys chuckled.

Soon the water soon sped up a little but and you could hear a bigger water fall about to happen.

"Alright get ready" Odd pulled Trinity towards him

"You ready Yumi" Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi

Yumi nodded her head and took a deep breathe.

"Ready Aelita" Jeremy pulled Aelita closer to him

"" Aelita screamed as the ride went down the waterfall. Good thing it didn't flip over. The group soon ended up where they started and got off the ride

"That was fun" Odd said

"It was wasn't it" Yumi agreed

"I know especially that downhill, amazing" Trinity said

"That was fun" Jeremy said, shocking everybody

"This comes from a person who doesn't ride rollercoaster's" Odd said

"I had fun in the end" Aelita spoke

"Great, no lets find something else to do" Trinity skipped away.

The group spent at least two hours in the arcade in they still weren't done yet. They were own there way to play laser tag (A/N I love laser tag!)

"Alright so the green team is Yumi and Ulrich, the purple team is Trinity and Odd, and Jeremy and I are the blue team" Aelita stated

"Yep"

"Alright you get ten seconds to hide" Odd said to Yumi and Ulrich, opening the door

They nodded there head and scattered around the dark room. After them Trinity and Odd ran in, and then Jeremy and Aelita. After about an hour the game was still going. It was a tie between everybody. The first one to get hit is disqualified. Ulrich went to the left and Yumi stayed close behind him.

"You go find Trinity or Aelita, Ill find Jeremy or Odd" Ulrich whispered

Yumi nodded her head and ran straight

"I GOT YOU" Trinity said behind Yumi, but Yumi got Trinity first before she could get the shot

The buzzer went off telling that Odd and Trinity were disqualified.

"Aw man!" Odd yelled and walked out the room

Ulrich laughed and caught up with Yumi "Great shot"

"Thanks" Yumi smiled

"Alright it a tie between us now" Aelita said

"Yep, let's begin" Yumi said pressing the start button on the wall. The room soon went dark again. It was a hard battle, Ulrich could not find Jeremy and Yumi could not find Aelita. Until a buzzer went off, telling that the green team was disqualified.

"What" Ulrich was confused. Jeremy soon walked behind Ulrich, Ulrich realized it was Jeremy who got him

"Sorry, you lost"

Ulrich laughed and headed towards the door

"You got hit by Jeremy" Yumi said

Ulrich nodded his head "Yes I did"

Yumi laughed "Wow"

Jeremy and Aelita came out the door doing the cabbage patch. Which made Odd burst into tears from laughing

"Jeremy and Aelita won!" Trinity asked

They nodded there head

"Wow"

"I said the same thing" Yumi laughed

The group soon headed back towards the hotel after spending four long hours in the arcade. They ere planning on shopping tomorrow so they need to save there walking feet for later.

(With Yumi and Ulrich)

"That was fun" Yumi said laying on the bed

"It was wasn't it" Ulrich laid next to her.

"I wish this summer wont end" Yumi sighed

"Well I have a surprise for everybody after this is over" Ulrich pulled Yumi towards him

"Oh yeah and what's that" Yumi smiled

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise" Ulrich returned the smile

"You suck" Yumi pouted

Ulrich smirked and pulled Yumi into a kiss. Yumi smiled under the kiss and depended the kiss. There kiss lasted about a few minute until air became a problem. Yumi rested her head on Ulrich's chest gently listening to his heartbeat.

"I want to fall asleep just like this" Yumi mumbled

Ulrich gently tightened his arms around Yumi's waist "Me too, but let's at least change into or night clothes" Ulrich joked

"Alrighty" Yumi said getting up, getting her night clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Ulrich changed while Yumi was in the bathroom. He decided to only wear his night shorts. Yumi came out five minutes later wearing a light blue pajama dress that stopped at the middle of her thighs. Ulrich laid down under the covers, and pulled the covers up for Yumi to get in.

She got in and laid down beside him. Ulrich reached over and turned off the light, and faced Yumi whose eyes were closed.

"Tired" Ulrich scooted his face towards hers

"Yes" Yumi mumbled

Ulrich wrapped his arms around her waist and rested her head on his chest again

"I love you Yumi"

"I love you to Ulrich"

With that the two fell into a peaceful sleep. Awaiting there journeys for tomorrow.

****************

__

Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!

WickedIsTheWorld

GotherThanThou

Yumi Stern Forever

Wizards shoes

ulrichandyumi1

More-Than-Ever17

ly0k0fr3ak

Fr4c7ur3

Sexylyokofan

PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt

hi

Chels

Anonymous Reviews are accepted!!!


	14. Dear Readers! From Author :

**Dear Readers, I thought about ending this early to start my sequel to this but the story just start! I'm going to add more summer vacation time to the story. This story had made so many hits and reviews, i cant possibley end this so early. I will be adding more chapters to Summer Fun and be looking foward to the sequel in the future. And more Summer Fun**

**And thank you so much for getting 50 reviews!**

**More Summer Fun coming toward your way1**

Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!

More-Than-Ever17 (thanks so much for getting me my 50th review :) )

WickedIsTheWorld

GotherThanThou

Yumi Stern Forever

Wizards shoes

ulrichandyumi1

ly0k0fr3ak

Fr4c7ur3

Sexylyokofan

PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt

hi

Chels

Anonymous Reviews are accepted!!!


	15. Shopping and The Couples Retreat

**(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)**

_**Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer**_

Whoooohooooo 60 review Thank You so much!!! :D 3

(In the Morning)

"Guys wake up I'm hungry and I am not waiting like last time" Odd banged on Yumi and Ulrich's hotel room door

"Alright give us a few minutes" Ulrich yelled. One Ulrich opened his eyes he noticed that Yumi was already up and dressed, she was looking at the view of the city.

"Morning" Ulrich smiled

Yumi smiled and turned around "You had a good sleep"

"Yup, did you" Ulrich asked

"Yep, and I had a good dream too" Yumi kissed Ulrich

"Oh yeah what about"

"You" Yumi whispered

"I'm just that handsome you can't keep me out your dreams" Ulrich joked

"Yeah, that's exactly why"

Ulrich smiled "Well I'm going to go take a shower and we'll meet up with the others"

Yumi nodded her head and turned the TV on "I'll be timing you"

Ulrich laughed "Ok"

(20 minutes later)

"I bet I beat your time" Ulrich smirked coming out the shower

"Just by a minute" Yumi giggled

"Yes! Alright let's go" Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi's shoulder

The group was hanging out at a small restaurant in the New York.

"This food is amazing" Odd stuffed the last bit of food in his mouth

"I know right" Trinity also finished the last bit of food

"You guys eat to fast" Aelita said just starting to eat her pancakes

"No you just eat slow" Trinity said

"Whatever"

"I still cant believe school is about to start up soon" Yumi pouted

"I know I'm not ready to see a teacher's face" Odd said

Soon the group had got message from the school saying that the school is going to be remodeled and that summer had been added an extra three weeks!

"This is amazing" Aelita cheered

"Really I thought you would be sad" Jeremy said "I'm ready to go back"

"Yeah I bet" Odd stated

"You ok Ulrich" Yumi asked breaking Ulrich away from his thought.

"Yeah, I just need to tell Odd and Jeremy something" Ulrich said getting up

"What's up man" Odd got up followed by Jeremy

"Just come on"

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy walked outside. Leaving three very confused girls behind.

"Ok, what happen between you and Yumi now"

"Nothing everything is fine, but I have a surprise for them" Ulrich stated

"What" Odd jumped

"Ok, after New York you and Aelita are going to the Cayman Islands, for your little getaway from us. Trinity and Odd you two are going to Las Vegas and-- Ulrich was interrupted

"Las Vegas is mostly for adults" Odd said

"They built a big center for teens" Ulrich informed (A/N just go along with it lol xD)

"Oh ok"

"And me and Yumi are going to Hawaii" Ulrich blushed

"You and Yumi get the best place" Jeremy said

"Every place is a great place Jeremy, it all depends how you use your time, and where you go at that place" Ulrich stated

"I want to go now" Odd shouted

"Well the flight leaves Thursday"

"Yes tomorrow!" Odd pumped his fist in the air "You bumped the date up didn't you"

Ulrich nodded his head and smiled, and laughed then went back inside to meet up with their girlfriends

"What you guys talk about" Trinity asked

"Nothing babe" Odd answered

"Well, ok?" Trinity was confused

"Well, let's hit up the mall" Aelita jumped up and headed towards the door

Everybody soon got up and headed towards the big mall

"Wow this place is huge" Aelita said walking into the doors

"Ok so we have six hours of shop time" Trinity looked at cell phone time

"Alright first we need to stop by this place I need more under clothes" Aelita pointed to Victoria's Secret. The guys sighed and waited outside the entrance to the store.

"Aw you guys aren't coming in" Yumi teased

"Have you seen the inside of the store" Odd pointed

"Whatever" Yumi went inside and caught up with Aelita and Trinity

"Girls" Odd whispered

Ulrich and Jeremy heard and chuckled

Soon the girls came out of the store with two Victoria's secret bags. They had spent at least forty-five minutes in that store.

"What did you girls get" Jeremy stupidly asked

"Girl stuff" Aelita said

"Oh ok" Jeremy blushed

"Hey lets go in this store" Trinity pointed to an Abercrombie. Everybody went inside the store and the girls went to the girls side and the guys went to the guys side.

"Hey I love this shirt" Aelita took a pink shirt off the rack

"That is cute but I like this shirt" Trinity pulled a violet shit with and big number two on the shirt.

"And I like this shirt" Yumi pulled off a green shirt with the number twelve on it "And it the number Ulrich has when he play's soccer"

"Aw how adorable" Trinity smiled

Yumi blushed and searched for another shirt

The group went to at least 60 stores today, now it was time to go back to the hotel, because they guys were getting real tired

(At the hotel)

"I am so tired" Trinity plopped onto the hotel lobby couch

"Me too, five hours of shopping" Yumi stated

"Yeah, but it was fun though" Aelita said

"You girls, that wasn't fun, my feet are killing me" Odd kicked off his shoes "And just look at Ulrich and Jeremy the passed out on that couch over there." Odd pointed to Jeremy who was asleep in an armchair and Ulrich stretched out in a couch.

The girls laughed "Wow"

"Well let's get this stuff up to the room" Yumi said getting up

Aelita and Yumi came back down to the lobby and saw that Ulrich and Jeremy was still passed out.

"Wow they much be real tired" Aelita laughed

"I know" Yumi laughed

"Let's go wake them up"

Yumi went over to Ulrich and gently shook him

"Yeah" Ulrich mumbled

"Ulrich wake up" Yumi whispered

"Just five more minutes" Ulrich rolled over

Yumi sighed. This was not going to be easy to do. She went to the other side of the couch and shook him again.

"Ulrich, wake up"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around "Where are we"

"In the hotel lobby"

Ulrich yawned and slowly got up 'Where my stuff go"

"I put it upstairs already"

"Thanks Yumes" Ulrich kissed Yumi's lips

"No problem"

"Hey, we have to pack our stuff tonight" Ulrich brought up

"Why" Yumi asked

"You'll see tomorrow afternoon" Ulrich smiled

"What are you up to" Yumi asked

"You will see"

Yumi sighed "Alright"

Ulrich chuckled and pulled Yumi into a hug "It's only several hours Yumi"

(The Afternoon: Airport) (A/N I am going to go back in forth between couples once they leave but of course Ulrich and Yumi first lol)

"Where are we going" Yumi asked

"Bye guys I hope you have fun" Odd gave Ulrich a one-armed hug and gave Yumi and hug. And the same with Jeremy

"Wait where are they going, and where are they going, and where are we going" Trinity was very confused

"Bye Yumi, bye Trinity, Odd, Ulrich" Aelita waved Even though I have no idea what's going on" Aelita, who was also lost.

The guys laughed. Everybody boarded there plane and started going to their destinations.

"Ulrich where are we going" Yumi asked

"You'll see when we get there" Ulrich smiled

"It's not funny" Yumi pouted

"I'm not laughing"

"Well you smiled" Yumi turned her head away from Ulrich

"Are you mad at me" Ulrich faced Yumi

Yumi smiled and turned her attention back to Ulrich "No"

"Great, because I'm not taking you to this place just for you to be mad at me"

"What place" Yumi asked again

"_Ladies and Gentleman please put on your seat belts were are getting ready for take off to Hawaii, flight hours will take ten and a half hours" _The flight attendant said

"Oh my god, Hawaii" Yumi squealed

Ulrich smiled and nodded his head "Hawaii"

"Oh my god Ulrich, I love you!" Yumi pulled Ulrich into a short but sweet kiss. Which he could not return because Yumi pulled away to fast

"I can't believe it Hawaii" Yumi was jumping up and down in her seat

"I'm glad you are excited" Ulrich laughed

"Excited? More like I don't know I cant even find the words better the excited" Yumi grinned

"Well your going to enjoy every time bit of Hawaii, I'll make sue of that. I have so much stuff for us to do there" Ulrich smiled

"Great" Yumi said

Ulrich leaned towards Yumi and planted a kiss on her lips, which she returned. The kiss lasted shorter than it was suppose to, they pulled away because the forgot that it was some people around.

They couldn't wait until the plane landed. Until the fun will began on the first day with one another

This Chapter was kind of short to me, I promise next Chapter will be longer than this one!

It's only 1,826 words

_**Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!**_

**(Laissezfaire76)~~~~~~ (Yumi Stern Forever)**

**(GotherThanThou)~~~~~ (Chels)**

**(Fr4c7ur3) ~~~~~~~~~~(More-Than-Every17)**

**(Jace Stevens)~~~~~~~ (UlrichandYumi1)**

**(Lyokofreak)~~~~~~~~~ (iLoveLyoko)**

**(harukamidori2)~~~~~~~(WickedIsTheWorld)**

**(SexyLyokoFan)~~~~~~~~~~**

And everybody who has reviewed thank you so much!

**Laissezfaire76**-Well...you've been busy since I last got on. You work , is there a secret behind the timeskip, or is that just me (**No there is no secret to the time-skip, well idk lol just speeding it up just a little so I can fit all the good parts in there ****J**** )**

**Poll Time lol: What do You think Ulrich and Yumi should do when they arrive to Hawaii?**

**A) Take a walk on the Beach and then watch the sunset**

**B) take a walk in the park and then go Stargazing**

**C) A nice boat ride(alone) on the ocean clear water and watch the sunset on the beach**

**D)Romantic Dinner on the beach**

**Let me Know and that will be in the next chapter **


	16. They Are Meant For Each Other Forever

**(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)**

_**Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer**_

_**Wow after a tough decision I decided to A,B, and C in the story. One so it can be a little longer. Two I just love this couple! XD**_

_**Ulrich and Yumi Forever!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

(Just arriving at the hotel)

(Ulrich POV)

Yumi and I just arrived at the hotel. Which was strange the only building the had was the lobby. The rooms were cottages facing the hotel. Each room had an amazing view of the ocean. It had a living room a bedroom, of course a bathroom and a small kitchen.

"Can you believe this place Ulrich" Yumi was shaking my arm

I chuckled "I know it's nice huh"

"I just can't believe we are here right now" Yumi was twirling around in circles

"You have to believe it Yumi, it's right in front of you" I smiled

Yumi smiled back "Thank you Ulrich"

I was confused "For what"

Yumi came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck "All of this, everything, being here just everything"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist "Anything for you"

Yumi stood up on her tip-toes and kissed me and went back down on her feet before I could kiss her back.

"You going to keep doing that aren't you" I joked

"Doing what" Yumi asked

"Kissing me and then pull away before I have a chance to kiss back"

Yumi giggled "Well Ulrich, I am not a ballet, I am not going to stand on my tippy toes for long"

I chuckled and leaned down and kissed Yumi. She smiled and pulled me closer to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist a little bit tighter. My tongue slipped hers mouth as hers did in mine. We slowly pulled away because of no air. I rested my forehead on hers.

"That was..nice" I smiled

Yumi giggled and wiped the spit (A/N funny word…lol...SPIT!) from around my mouth

"Good" Yumi smiled "Now lets go unpack our stuff and go paint Hawaii red"

I acted confused "Why would we paint Hawaii red, it would just ruined the nature of this place"

Yumi laughed "Wow Ulrich, your silly"

I smiled and walked towards the cottage door. Yumi and I unpacked our stuff and walking around on the beach

"Oh yeah I have something special for us to do today" I said

"And what's that" Yumi smiled

I pointed to the left of me. It was a white boat attached to the dock in the clear blue water.

"Oh my god we are going on a boat ride" Yumi grinned

"Yep, and it's just going to be just us too" I grabbed Yumi's hand and heading towards the boat

"You know how to drive a boat"

"Yeah, me and my dad went all the time when I was younger" I got on the boat, I turned around and held Yumi's hand as she got on the boat.

"Cool, was it like a fishing trip or something"

"Well, no I didn't like fishing, but I always wanted to be a pirate when I was younger so I paid closer attention to how to drive a boat" I chuckled

Yumi laughed "Even then you were silly"

I put the boat key in the boat ignition, took the rope of from the boat. And we were off.

"This is my dad's boat actually, him and my mom were our age now just hanging out"

"How cute, were they in Hawaii too" Yumi asked

"Yep, and surprising the same cottage we are in now" I looked my at the beach front and where our cottage was "Do you have you swimsuit on"

Yumi nodded her head "Well when you were sleep on the plane I got up and changed into my swimsuit just in case we did something that involves water"

I laughed "Prepared aren't you"

"Yes I am" Yumi smirked

"Well I'm already in my swimming trucks, and I also change when you were asleep on the plane"

"Prepared aren't you" Yumi mocked me

I laughed "Yeah, and I already knew what the day was going to be like"

I soon stopped the boat "Ready to go jet skiing"

Yumi smiled and nodded her head "Your driving of course"

"Well yeah we don't want to crash now don't we" I joked

Yumi rolled her eyes playfully "Whatever"

I set up the jet skis as soon I was done setting that up I got out two life jackets

"Alright we can't go in the water with our regular clothes on, so um I'll face this way and wont..look" I blushed

Yumi smiled "Nothing you haven't seen before Ulrich"

What Yumi said made me blush even more "Well you know just incase another boat comes this way and I have to move ours real quick" I was stuttering

Yumi nodded her head and laughed "It's ok Ulrich go a head"

I blushed and faced the other way _"Man I'm so stupid, I'm talking like we just met or something"_ I thought to myself

I pulled off my shirt and t-shirt, and took off my pants. I was just in my swimming trunks now. I turned around to see Yumi was waiting

"Ready" She asked

"We need the life jackets" I said holding it up

Yumi came towards me, I put out the life jacket and she put her arm through one of the sleeves and her other arm into the other side. (A/N not a long sleeve or short sleeve idk what's it called) She turned around and she was facing me, and I zipped her life jacket up. She did the same to me too.

Soon we were off going forty miles per hours in the water. It was a lot of laughing coming from both of us. We soon came back on the boat and laid down on the boat floor. Munching on some sandwiches and chips.

"That was fun" Yumi smiled looking a the clear blue sky

"It was, especially when the boat almost flipped over, you were screaming like you was about to be attacked or something" I laughed

Yumi giggled "No I wasn't

I took another bite of my sandwich "yes you were"

Yumi looked at me "Ok I was sort of"

I chuckled "See"

"But you-" Yumi was interrupted by a sound coming from the side of the boat. Both of us got up to see what it was

"Aw look at the dolphin" Yumi smiled "Hey cutie"

I touched the dolphin and then it squirted water at me "Hey"

Yumi laughed "Good job" Yumi said to the dolphin and started petting it (A/N Dolphins are so cute!)

I chuckled and wiped my face off

"He looks hungry" Yumi said breaking off a piece of bread from her sandwich and feeding it to the dolphin. The dolphin slowly ate the bread off of Yumi's hand. She giggled as it did.

"Tickles" I asked

Yumi nodded her head. The dolphin made a sound and t sounded like he was laughing. I slowly petted the dolphin again with Yumi. A little bit after the dolphin jumped away, before it left it squirted water in my face again.

Yumi laughed "I think it like you"

I chuckled and wiped the water of my face "I don't think so"

Yumi unzipped her life jacket "So how long do you want to be out here"

I soon took off my life jacket "As long as you want to, well can here out here all night if you want" I joked

"I don't think so" Yumi giggled

"Yeah, me either, you never know a shark can just come up and. ATTACK YOU" I jumped and started tickling Yumi. She was laughing hard

"Ulrich…stop" Yumi was laughing

"Not until you say the magic word" I smiled

"Please…..Ulrich" Yumi's face was now turning a little red from laughing. I stopped tickling her. Yumi was trying to catch her breathe still occasionally laughing.

"You alright" I asked

Yumi nodded her head "Yeah"

"Good" I said planting a kiss on Yumi's lips. Yumi wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back. The kiss soon deepened, her hands were playing with my hair, as mines were playing with her hair. Her tongue begged entrance into my mouth which I granted. She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me closer to her. A cell phone started ringing but both of us ignored it. It rung again.

Yumi pulled away from the kiss and reached up to her shorts pocket and grabbed her phone.

"Hello" Yumi answered. I got off from on op of her and sat on the chair to the boat

"_Hey Yumi how is summer vacation"_ I heard a female voice said from the other line

"Hey mom, vacation is fun. Ulrich and I are actually in Hawaii"

"_Just you two"_

"Yes"

"_Well have fun Yumi. Your dad say hello to both of you, and your brother said hey too"_

"Tell everybody I said hey"

"_Ok, bye Yumi_

"Bye"

Yumi hung up the phone and put it back in her shorts pocket. She came up and sat on my lap.

"My dad and brother said hey" Yumi said

"Tell them I said hey when they call back" I said

"Ok, can you teach me how to drive the boat" Yumi asked placing her hands on the wheel

"Sure" I started up the boat and put my hands on top of hers and we heading back toward the beach

(Yumi's POV)

The day went by so great with Ulrich. We went on a boat ride, and jet skiing. Now Ulrich and I were taking a stroll through the park. (A/N They are in there regular clothes)

"This is going great Ulrich" I rested my head on his shoulder

"Great, I'm glad your enjoying yourself Yumi"

"Mostly because I'm with you" I smiled up at him

"You want to know a secret" Ulrich whispered

"What"

"You are more beautiful than this place"

I blushed, and Ulrich smiled at me and placed a kiss on my lips

"What else you have planned for the day" I smiled up at him

"Hmm, well when the it's sunset were going to watch the sunset, and then when nighttime is here were are going to go stargazing"

"Sounds fun" I smiled

"Yep, your are going to enjoy this day with me Miss Yumi" Ulrich said buying an ice cream. Ulrich scooped some ice cream into the spoon and put it towards my mouth. I ate the ice cream from off the spoon and Ulrich scooped some more ice cream and put some in his mouth

"How is the ice cream" Ulrich asked

"Delicious" I licked my lips

"You want some more" Ulrich scooped some more ice cream and put it towards my mouth which I ate some of the ice cream off the spoon. I heard Ulrich chuckle

"What so funny" I asked

"You have ice cream on your face"

I rubbed my face "Is it gone"

"Yeah" Ulrich said sarcastically

"Really is it gone" I giggled

Ulrich smiled and kissed the ice cream off my lips (A/N heyy just like Odd and Trinity in chap 4)

"It's gone now"

"I bet it is" I joked

Ulrich chuckled "You want to finish this up"

I nodded my head and took the ice cream from his hands

"You must be hungry" Ulrich laughed

"No this ice cream is just really good" I said eating the rest of the ice cream. Ulrich took the ice cream cup from my hands and threw it away

"Thanks"

"No problem" Ulrich rested his arm around my waist. I thought it was the perfect time to act silly. So I bumped him and started running

"Heyy" Ulrich said and started running to catch me

I was running fast but Ulrich was catching up. I tired to run faster but I couldn't, he finally caught up. Ulrich twirled me around when he caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"so you thought you could trick me" Ulrich laughed

I laughed too "It worked though"

"True"

(On the Beach *Sunset*)

Ulrich and I were laying down on a blanket on the beach. We were watch as the sun was setting. It was so beautiful, the sky was a light blue, pink, orange, yellow and purple. It was perfect.

"This is so perfect Ulrich"

"They do say if you kiss your lover at 8:10, you will know if you and your lover are meant to be" (A/N I don't know if its true or not but it blends it wit the story)

I looked at Ulrich's watch which read 8:09.

"Well we got one minute" I sat up, Ulrich sat up along with me too

We were now looking into each others eyes. When the clock hit 8:10. Ulrich leaned towards me and put his lips on mine. The kiss soon deepened. But in the middle of our kiss, I felt a strong spark between us. A spark that cant be explained. I never ever felt this way about anybody before. That's how I knew, I knew right here, right now. That Ulrich and I are meant to me. No matter what, we may we thought thick and thin in the future. But I know in my heart. That Ulrich and I are soul mates.

(A/N the same thoughts are going through Ulrich's head)

I pulled away from our kiss and looked back into his eyes. He smiled and me and I smiled back.

"I love you Yumi" Ulrich said

"I love you too Ulrich" I said pressing my lips against his.

(Ulrich POV) (Night Time)

Yumi and I were now back on the beach with a telescope, we about to do some stargazing. As soon as the telescope was set up I looked for the star I had got Yumi before we had got to Hawaii. I just wanted to wait for the right time and the perfect place to tell her. When I finally found it I zoomed into the telescope so it was just on that one star.

"Yumi look at this" I said

Yumi looked in the telescope "What about it"

"Yumi that is XJ567476 other wise know as your star" I smiled

Yumi quickly took her attention away from the telescoped and looked at me with a complete shocked look on her face.

"That's _my _star" Yumi asked

I nodded my head "Yup"

Yumi grinned and jumped on me "Oh my god , you know you are too much"

"Yeah I get that from you once or twice" I joked

Yumi giggled and pressed her lips on mine, and I kissed her back. Soon after Yumi put her self down and looked back into the star "I love it, and I love you"

I smiled "I love you too"

Yumi and I arrived back at the cottage about twenty minutes ago. We were cuddled up in the bed watching 'Americas Funniest Home Videos'. But we weren't really paying attention to it. We was mostly kissing. Like now we were.

"Yumi remember after a couple days when we got together. In Hershey park"

Yumi nodded her head "Yeah, why"

"Well, if you want to, and only if you want to. We could you know…" I blushed

"Well, only if there would be no regrets" Yumi blushed also

I nodded my head "Not this time"

Yumi nodded her head and smiled "Ok"

I put my lips to her. I deepened the kiss and slowly clothes started to be removed….

(A/N it was the perfect time for them! xD)

(Few hours Later)

Yumi was asleep in my arms. The room was kind of humid now but I didn't mind. I sighed happily. I planted a kiss on sleeping Yumi's forehead and slowly went to sleep.

Wow this took me four hours to write! My fingers hurt lol

But it was worth writing this

Next Chapter is about Odd and Trinity (it wont be as long as this chapter)

Thank You to my loyal reviewers

_**Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!**_

**(Laissezfaire76)~~~~~~ (Yumi Stern Forever)**

**(GotherThanThou)~~~~~ (Chels)**

**(Fr4c7ur3) ~~~~~~~~~~(More-Than-Every17)**

**(Jace Stevens)~~~~~~~ (UlrichandYumi1)**

**(Lyokofreak)~~~~~~~~~ (iLoveLyoko)**

**(harukamidori2)~~~~~~~(WickedIsTheWorld)**

**(SexyLyokoFan)~~~~~~~~~~**


	17. Dear Readers From Author Part 2 lol

Thank you so much for reviewing Summer Fun! I have 70 reviews. But today my teacher is loading me with a load of homework and it might take me all night to finish. I'll try my hardest to update. This story get's me going i dont know why lol but ill try to update today 


	18. A Very Odd Day

(I kno its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

_Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer_

(With Odd and Trinity)

-On the Airplane-

"So what do you want to do when we get there" Trinity asked

"Well, I was thinking we could do the Stratosphere" Odd was looking at the map

"What's that" Trinity looked over Odd's shoulder

"It's small theme park on top of a hotel"

"No way" Trinity looked over Odd's shoulder

"Way, this ride goes over the building"

Trinity gulped "Looks fun"

"I know I am going to ride that for sure"

"Me too" Trinity lied

"Are you sure" Odd looked at Trinity

Trinity nodded her head and smiled

"Great" Odd kissed Trinity's forehead. Trinity slightly smiled and looked at the picture of the ride again. She knew if she didn't get on Odd probably thought she was scared or afraid or something. Since she was, the female version of him. (A/N she is! Lol)

Once Odd and Trinity arrived in Vegas, and unpacked their stuff at the hotel they were off to the top level of the hotel. Once they were at the top, Odd was already excited. He ran to the closest ride line. Trinity causally walked over looking up at the ride.

"It's not so bad, it's only a drop tower" Trinity thought to herself

"You want to get on" Odd asked his girlfriend

Trinity looked at Odd, then back at the drop tower. "Uh, sure"

"Ok because we are about to get on now" Odd said as the people were getting off the ride

Trinity took a deep breathe "I can do this" She thought to herself

When Odd and Trinity got on the drop tower. Trinity's heart was racing a million beats per second. Once the ride had started it was already going up.

"Odd"

"Yeah" Odd answered

"Um, are you ready" Trinity asked as the ride was at the top.

"Of course" Odd grinned

Once the ride was at the top for a few seconds it went down fast. Trinity held her breathe and stuck her legs out. Once the ride stopped she took in deep breathe and relaxed.

"How was it" Odd asked helping Trinity out the ride chair

"It was. Fun"

"Great because next we are getting on that" Odd pointed to a ride that spins you around off the side of the building.

Trinity's heart started racing again. She decided now was the right time to tell Odd that she was terrified of rides that hangs off side of building. Or that they are too high.

"Odd can I tell you something" Trinity turned facing him

"Yeah sure what is it" Odd looking into Trinity's eyes

She took a deep breathe "Um, I am scared, about going on the other rides"

Odd smiled and pulled Trinity into a hug. Which very much confused her.

"It's ok, if your scared, your scared. I had plenty of times when I was scared"

Trinity looked up at Odd "Really"

"Really" Odd leaned down and was about to place a kiss on Trinity's lips

"Hey Odd, funny running into you here" Sam said beside the couple

"Yeah, funny" Trinity said with an attitude

"So what brings you two here" Sam asked

"We are on vacation" Odd exclaimed

"Oh where is your friends"

"On vacation too" Trinity said

Sam shot a fake smile "Oh really, so it's just you two"

"Yes it is" Trinity returned the fake smile

Odd decide it was us turn to say something before it ends up a riot.

"What were you saying Trinity"

Trinity turned her attention back on Odd "I'm going to wait on the observatory lounge, while you get on the ride ok"

Odd leaned down and placed a kiss on Trinity's lips "Ok"

Sam fake coughed and went to the observatory lounge. Trinity made a heavy sigh. She shot Odd a 'If she says anything to me, or about you I'm going to hurt her look'

Odd got on the ride and took a seat. While Trinity and Sam were waiting in the lounge. It was a lot of tension between them. Trinity kept glaring at Sam, while Sam kept glaring at Trinity. If looks could kill, they would both be dead right about now.

"So, how long have you and Odd known each other" Trinity asked looking out the window

"Since France, I went to a different school then him, but we had a lot of connections" Sam stated

"Oh really, then why did you guys break up" Trinity snapped

"Because it wasn't working out" Sam glared at Trinity

"Interesting" Trinity mumbled

Sam nodded her head "Hey Tranity right?"

"It's Trinity" Trinity said defensibly

"Whatever, look I really do miss Odd why do you think I keep following him huh" Sam defended

Trinity smirked "To be a stalker"

(A/N Warning, cuss words coming up"

"You listen to me you no good piece of shit, you cant fulfill the connection him and I had, and no one ever will. Has he even said he loved you"

That's when Trinity got mad "Shit? No you have it backward I don't come out of people's ass alright. But you must do, because with the way you smelling right now" Trinity covered her nose "You stink, and no we haven't said the three words yet, but you know what I can tell he does, and you he doesn't even talk to you anymore. He looked me in my eyes and said he doesn't like you"

"Really, are you sure he wasn't lying" Sam smirked

"I know he wasn't lying so why don't you go upstairs and walk off this building because I'm tired of seeing you lying ass ok"

Sam laughed "Please, I'm going upstairs to get my Odd back" She said and started walking.

Trinity pulled Sam's hair back and she feel on the floor. While Trinity over her "Now you listen and listen good, unless you want a serious kick in the ass, I suggest you keep your little comments to yourself"

Odd soon came downstairs and saw the drama that happened. He had also heard the words exchanged between the two.

"Sam I don't have any feelings for you anymore" Odd stated "I used too, but now I don't, we are no more Sam. I love Trinity, and I will always, and I mean it I will always love Trinity, what we have is special and unexplainable, and I never want to lose her"

Trinity looked at Odd who was coming towards her. "I love you Trinity"

Trinity smiled and wrapped her arms around Odd's neck "I love you too Odd"

Odd smirked and leaned down and planted a kiss on Trinity's lips. They heard Sam do deep breathe and walked away. Neither of them noticed, because they were too busy in there own worlds. Until Trinity pulled pack a little, resting her forehead on Odd's forehead

"You waited until I almost get in fight to tell me you love me" Trinity joked

Odd laughed "Well just remember I said it first"

Trinity smiled and pulled Odd back into a passionate kiss. Odd finally found his one true love. And Trinity finally found her missing piece to her heart. They knew they had each other for a very very long time. Or instead of a very long time. They both thought that they love is. Forever.

How was Odd and Trinity! Like It, Love It, Hate It. Review It!

_**Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!**_

**(Laissezfaire76)~~~~~~ (Yumi Stern Forever)**

**(GotherThanThou)~~~~~ (Chels)**

**(Fr4c7ur3) ~~~~~~~~~~(More-Than-Every17)**

**(Jace Stevens)~~~~~~~ (UlrichandYumi1)**

**(Lyokofreak)~~~~~~~~~ (iLoveLyoko)**

**(harukamidori2)~~~~~~~(WickedIsTheWorld)**

**(SexyLyokoFan)~~~~~~~~~~**


	19. Don't Hide All Of Your Feelings For Me

**(I kno its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)**

_**Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer**_

**Turns out I did my homework faster than usual lol enjoy Jeremy and Aelita chapter**

"**This place is amazing Jeremy" Aelita said looking around "This atmosphere, the clear blue water. Everything"**

**Jeremy smiled "I know, it's good Ulrich let us have some alone time"**

**Aelita smiled back "What do you to do today Jeremy"**

"**Anything, um how about a walk on the beach and then some lunch"**

**Aelita smiled "Sure"**

**Jeremy and Aelita walked down the beach. But it seemed as if they were just friends walking side-by-side. They wasn't any motion between the two, no holding hands, no glances, and barely any words that was being exchanged. Aelita felt as if, maybe Jeremy wasn't ready for a relationship. She knew she was, but she thought they guy was always suppose to make the first move.**

"**So um, what are you going to do when school start back up" Jeremy asked**

"**You know the usual, make good grades and stuff" Aelita answered**

"**Me too, I plan on getting straight A's for the school year" Jeremy smiled**

**Aelita slightly smiled, they were on Summer vacation. She did not want to talk about school. On vacation I mean who does that (A/N my mom brag about school. I dislike school don't you?) **

"**I plan on just making the good grades and getting into a good college" Aelita kicked the sand.**

"**Do you think all of us will get in the same college?" Jeremy asked**

"**Probably, depends if Odd get's himself together and try to make an effort in school, Ulrich has a chance now with help from Yumi"**

"**That's true" Jeremy stated**

**There was soon another silence between the two. Aelita couldn't take it anymore she just had to talk to him right now. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything.**

"**Jeremy can we talk for a minute" Aelita said facing him**

"**Sure Aelita what's the matter" Jeremy asked**

"**I wanted to talk to you about our relationship" **

"**Ok, what about it" **

"**I feel like a friend when we are alone together, when we around the others, your just like a boyfriend anybody could dream of, and then we are alone its like., I'm just a regular friend to you Jeremy"**

**Aelita could tell that Jeremy was kind of hurt. But she could not lying to him secretly, it would just eat her up inside.**

"**I'm sorry Aelita, it's just I'm not used to being in a relationship, it's all taking a while to sink in that the fact that I'm with you right now"**

**Aelita smiled "I understand, but can you try not to hold back all the way"**

**Jeremy smiled back and placed his hands on Aelita's cheek bone and looking into her green eyes. Aelita slowly leaned in but she stopped halfway, seeing if Jeremy would lean in too. Which he did. He place a delicate, sweet kiss on Aelita's lips. She smiled and pulled her self closer to Jeremy.**

**The kiss lasted about two minutes until Aelita pulled away. **

"**Well how was it" Jeremy blushed**

"**Great" Aelita smiled and placed a kiss on Jeremy's lips again. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her waist. And Aelita wrapped her arms around his neck. **

"**I love you, Jeremy" Aelita broke away from the kiss.**

"**I love you too Aelita"**

* * *

**Sorry for the such short chapter. I ran out of ideas for them lol, most of my ideas is for all of them and some of my ideas are for Ulrich and Yumi. **

**Next Chapter I promise will be longer**

_**Do You think Next Chapter should be about??**_

_**Ulrich and Yumi**_

_**Odd and Trinity**_

_**Or more Jeremy and Aelita**_

_**Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!**_

**(Laissezfaire76)~~~~~~ (Yumi Stern Forever)**

**(GotherThanThou)~~~~~ (Chels)**

**(Fr4c7ur3) ~~~~~~~~~~(More-Than-Every17)**

**(Jace Stevens)~~~~~~~ (UlrichandYumi1)**

**(Lyokofreak)~~~~~~~~~ (iLoveLyoko)**

**(harukamidori2)~~~~~~~(WickedIsTheWorld)**

**(SexyLyokoFan)~~~~~~~~~~**


	20. The Diving and The Stings

(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

_Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer_

Gosh another hard decision! Maybe This Will Be an **Ulrich and Yumi and Jeremy and Aelita chapter!**

(With Jeremy and Aelita)

Jeremy and Aelita were walking along the beach front. The were walking hand and hand together with no gap between them. The were laughing and kissing.

"So Jeremy"

"So Aelita" Jeremy smiled

"We should go scuba diving" Aelita pointed

"Sure that'll be fun" Jeremy pulled gently pulled Aelita to the scuba diving station. Once they were in their equipment the were off diving into the ocean. Jeremy took Aelita's hand own the way down.

There was all sorts of amazing creatures down in the ocean, creatures that Jeremy and Aelita never saw before. Jeremy pointed to all the fishes that was circling her. Aelita smiled, and pointed to Jeremy who had a stingray by him. At first Jeremy jumped but he soon started to touch the top of the stingray careful not to touch the stinger.

After about an hour of scuba diving Jeremy and Aelita came back to the shore. Now they were having a picnic on the shore.

"Jeremy this day has been so fun" Aelita stuffed a sandwich in her mouth

"I know we are alone for a while" Jeremy said leaning towards Aelita. Before their lips touched Jeremy's phone started to ring. Jeremy sighed and picked up his phone.

"Hello"

"_Trinity and I thought that we would go to Hawaii with Ulrich and Yumi tomorrow for some friends time, Hawaii is the best place to go is and real romantic right._

"Yeah sure Odd" Jeremy said

"_Alright I'll call Ulrich and tell him the news"_

"Ok" He heard Odd hang up on the other line and he clicked the read button.

"What Odd say" Aelita asked

"He wants to have friends time and romantic time" Jeremy stated

"Wow, well I do miss girl talk" Aelita giggled

"The guy talk is ok, the only guy talk we have is talking about you three" Jeremy smiled

"And we talk about everything from you guys, clothes, everything in the girl book" Aelita stated

"Well of course" Jeremy said putting some chips in his mouth

"What time is it in Hawaii right now"

"Well it eleven here now, so Hawaii is four hours behind so it's seven there, and its nine is Las Vegas I think"

"Wow, I know all of them are sleep right now" Aelita smiled

"Probably" Jeremy said leaning over to Aelita

Aelita smiled and closed the gap between their lips. She pulled Jeremy closer to him and he pulled Aelita closer to her. Jeremy's tongue slipped into Aelita mouth, as did hers did in his. They kiss lasted about three minutes at least.

"Do you know you look much better with contacts" Aelita said just noticing that he was without his glasses.

"Thank you for just noticing" Jeremy laughed

"What I wasn't really pay that close attention" Aelita said

"Yeah ok, I'm kind of offended now"

"Why, and how" Aelita smiled

"I don't know" Jeremy smiled

"I love you Jeremy" Aelita said

"I love you too Aelita"

"Well we should get packed big trip tomorrow" Aelita said placing a kiss on Jeremy's lips

Jeremy and Aelita spent not a lot of time packing up. They just threw there clothes in the suitcase and called it a day. Now they were off and exploring more of the island.

"What should we do now Jer" Aelita asked

"Hmmm, how about exploring the caves here" Jeremy suggested (A/N are there caves in Costa Rica)

"Sure"

When Jeremy and Aelita got to the cave after what seemed like a long walk. The were now slowly walking into a reddish-orange cave.

"This place is so nice" Aelita smiled

"It is, but not as nice as you" Jeremy wrapped his arms around Aelita

"Aw, how sweet are you"

"Like a Hershey bar" Jeremy joked

Aelita giggled and kissed Jeremy.

They walked through they cave for about two hours until the finally made it out. Now they were heading back to the hotel to pick up their stuff. They sighed because they day went by so fast. But they knew that more embarks would come as soon as they went to Hawaii. One of the most romantic places in the world!

Ulrich woke up early the next morning, he saw that Yumi was still asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself and kissed Yumi's forehead. He slowly got up carefully, trying not to wake up Yumi. When he got up, he went to the bathroom and took his shower.

When had got out the bathroom, he saw that Yumi was still fast asleep.

"She must really be tired" Ulrich thought to himself. He decided to lay back down on the bed next to his love. When he did she had woke up.

"Morning" Ulrich smiled

Yumi blinked her eyes a few time and smiled back "Morning"

"You have a good sleep" Ulrich asked

"Yeah" Yumi rubbed her eyes

"That's good" Ulrich said running his fingers through Yumi hair

"You got dressed for the day" Yumi asked

Ulrich nodded "Yeah, I was kind of bored so I just took a shower"

Yumi giggled "What are you doing today"

Ulrich smiled and kissed Yumi "Spend time with you"

"Well I guess you have too, I'm the only one here that you know" Yumi joked rubbed Ulrich's cheek

Ulrich chuckled "Are you sure"

Yumi shot a glared look at Ulrich "What?"

"Relax, I'm just kidding Yumi" Ulrich smiled

"You better be just kidding Mr. Stern" Yumi sat up and rested her back against the bed board.

"Don't worry Miss Ishiyama" Ulrich leaned in a planted a kiss on Yumi's lips, Yumi pulled Ulrich closer to her, wrapping her arms around against his neck. Ulrich kept his hands on the mattress, to keep his balance. Ulrich's tongue was about to go into Yumi's mouth until, the phone rang!

"Damn, every time" Yumi pouted

Ulrich sighed and reached into his pocket for his phone "Hello"

"_Hey Ulrich, do you mind if we come to Hawaii, we need some friends time now huh?"_

"Uh yeah sure Odd"

"_Alright cool all of us will be there by tomorrow morning or very late tonight" _

"Ok"

"_Alright tell Yumi I said hey"_

"Ok" Ulrich hung up the phone "Odd said hey"

Yumi nodded her head "What he say"

"The rest of them are coming here tomorrow or later on tonight" Ulrich laid back down on the bed

"Ok, well we might as well use up these last few hours we have" Yumi said getting up

"Where are you going" Ulrich asked

"To go take my shower and spend sometime with my boyfriend" Yumi smirked and walked into the bathroom.

"We should go swimming" Yumi said coming out the bathroom with her bikini on

"I figured you say that, I have my swimming trunks on already" Ulrich stated

"You physic aren't you" Yumi crossed her arms and smiled

"No, I just know you that well" Ulrich kissed Yumi, he took her hand and they headed towards the beach. Yumi playfully kicked sand at Ulrich, and he was chasing her into the water. Ulrich finally caught Yumi and now they were splashing each other with the clear blue water.

"I thought you were fast number twelve" Yumi joked

"I am" Ulrich came closer to Yumi and pressed his lips. Yumi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. While they were kissing something came up behind Yumi. A sort of pinkish clear color. Once the creature came closer to her its, tentacles touched Yumi side.

"Ouch" Yumi pulled away from Ulrich, and pressing down on her side

"What happen" Ulrich asked worriedly

"I don't know I just felt something touch my side and it stung badly" Yumi was on the verge of crying

"Let me see" Ulrich gently removed Yumi hand from her side "You've been stung by a jellyfish"

"What, I didn't even see one"

"Well, it stung you big time, come on lets got get it checked out" Ulrich took Yumi's hand and took her to the nearest clinic. (A/N not that serious for hospital right?)

Well there it is. Love It, Hate it, Review It. I update three chapter in one day

Go me, go me, go me!

Oh and always try to avoid jellyfish near the shore small ones are there. I got stung by one I was crying for a year lol!

_**Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!**_

**(Laissezfaire76)~~~~~~ (Yumi Stern Forever)**

**(GotherThanThou)~~~~~ (Chels)**

**(Fr4c7ur3) ~~~~~~~~~~(More-Than-Every17)**

**(Jace Stevens)~~~~~~~ (UlrichandYumi1)**

**(Lyokofreak)~~~~~~~~~ (iLoveLyoko)**

**(harukamidori2)~~~~~~~(WickedIsTheWorld)**

**(SexyLyokoFan)~~~~~~~~~~**


	21. The Healing and The Future

(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long to write this story so lol) Ulrich's parent has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-month trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. It means so much to me how successful this story is. Almost 100 reviews how cool is that! When 100 reviews come in there will be a special chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At The Hawaiian Clinic) "Well it's a good thing you got her here in time before the sting had got worse" The nurse told Ulrich

The nurse turned her attention back on Yumi "Now all we have to do is give you this injection shot so the sting for the jellyfish venom will not get worse or cause any problem to your skin, but trust me after the shot you will feel the sore be kind of itchy" The nurse was setting up the shot

Yumi took in everything the nurse had said "What would have happened if I didn't get here in time"

"Your skin would be infected and we would have to go to deep medical procedures" The nurse came to Yumi with the shot. "You might feel this a little"

Ulrich held his hand out for Yumi to take, which she did. When the nurse put the shot where the jellyfish had stung Yumi, she grasped Ulrich's hand. (A/N injection shots really hurt to me because I hate needles!) When the nurse was finished with the shot she told Yumi she was all done.

"Can you put this on her please, while I'll go get the doctor and she'll make sure she all good and ready" The nurse handed Ulrich some first-aid tape and a band aid.

"Sure" Ulrich took the materials the nurse had given him, and she walked out.

"Are you going to be alright" Ulrich asked un-wrapping the first-aid tape.

"Yeah I'll it feels much better now in fact, but it still stings just a little bit" Yumi sighed

Ulrich placed the tape on Yumi's side gently "You're a tough girl Yumes, some people would have been crying" (A/N like me I was crying)

"I was about to, but I just figured what was crying going to do to help it" Yumi stated (A/N I hate pain, so I cry when I'm hurt lol!)

"That's true" Ulrich said putting the band-aid on now. The doctor soon came in and explained what to do if the sting doesn't get any better.

"Alight right I think I said just about everything, and she is patched up good, so I think there would be no problem" The doctor smiled

"Thank you" Yumi said

"No problem, have a nice day ok" Ulrich and Yumi nodded their heads and headed out the clinic.

"Now you sure you're going to be ok" Ulrich asked

Yumi smiled "I'm sure, and I'm positive Ulrich, I'm fine"

"Alright, well no water for you huh" Ulrich stated

"Well, I'm not going in the water all the way, but I'll just relax on the shoreline" Yumi said

"Ok well are you hungry" Ulrich asked

"I AM" A familiar voice said behind them. The couple turned around and saw their four friends approaching them.

"I thought you said you were coming later tonight or tomorrow morning" Ulrich asked

"Well that's a warm welcome" Odd said

"But we took a jet here instead of a slow 24 hour plane"

"How was you guys alone vacation time" Yumi asked

"It was great Yumi, I almost got in a fight with his ex girlfriend, Sam" Trinity laughed

"Wow, you guys ran into her in Vegas" Yumi asked "Heck yeah, that stalker" Trinity pouted

"What happen to you Yumi" Aelita pointed to Yumi's side

"Great Ulrich were you two having fun again" Odd joked

Ulrich blushed "Um, no"

"Long story short, I got stung by a jellyfish in the water" Yumi pointed to the ocean

"Darn that sucks, did you see SpongeBob and Patrick chasing it" Odd said relating to the show

"No" Yumi said "We was just hanging around in the water and next thing I knew I had got stung, so be careful if you guys decide to go swimming"

"Did you have to get the injection shot and everything" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, and it hurt badly"

"Well let's go out to lunch because I am starving" Odd ran to the nearest restaurant, with Trinity running behind him The other laughed and walked towards where Odd and Trinity ran. The group was at pizza place on the boarder of the beach. There were sitting in the corner in a booth. (A/N Ulrich and Yumi were in regular clothes)

"Odd what are you getting" Trinity asked

"Um, probably a medium pizza" Odd looked at the menu

"Me too" Trinity said "It looks and sounds good"

"What are you going to get Aelita" Jeremy asked

"Just a small pizza" Aelita pointed

"I'm kind of hungry, so I am going to get a four slices of pepperoni pizza" Jeremy stated

"That's the first time I heard Jeremy said he was hungry" Odd joked

"Well, I can't help it if I am hungry" Jeremy said

"What are you going to get Yumi" Ulrich was sharing his menu with Yumi.

"Probably the chicken pizza" Yumi pointed

"That's looks good; I think I'll get the Italian sausage pizza" Ulrich pointed

"Well do we all know what we are getting?" Odd asked Everybody nodded their heads. After they had placed there orders in and got their food, everybody was looking at their foods. Odd has wished he ordered what Trinity had got, Aelita wished she ordered what Jeremy got, and Ulrich wished he got what Yumi had ordered. (A/N I hate when someone orders something that looks better than what I ordered)

"Man that looks so good" Odd stared at Trinity's plate

"Get your eyes off my plate" Trinity laughed

"Hey Jeremy do you want to share" Aelita asked Jeremy smiled and handed Aelita a slice of pizza

Ulrich stared at Yumi's pizza for a little bit and then started to eat his slices of pizza. Yumi noticed and smiled "You want to try it" Yumi asked Ulrich who looked back at Yumi

"No thanks, I don't want to take your food"

"No it's fine really" Yumi insisted

"Thanks" Ulrich took a slice of Yumi's pizza

Once the group finished eating they were now walking around the on the beach of Hawaii. The guys were behind their girlfriends having a little guy talk, and the girls were having a girl talk.

"So, what did you and Jeremy do on vacation" Yumi asked Aelita

"Um we went snorkeling and we had a picnic on the beach" Aelita answered

"Aw so sweet" Trinity smiled "What did you and Ulrich did Yumi"

Yumi smiled "It was so amazing, we went on a boat ride, then jet skiing, then we took a walk on the beach, then we went stargazing. He even brought me a star"

"Awwwwwww" Trinity and Aelita awed Yumi blushed

"How was your time with Odd, besides the incident that was about to happen with Sam"

"He was great you guys, Odd said he loved me for the first time, and he said he first!" Trinity jumped

"How sweet" Aelita said

After a long walk on the beach the group decided to take a hike up on the volcano. After they had changed into their safety gear they started the hike up the volcano.

"This place is the perfect place to have a camp site" Jeremy was looking at his surroundings.

"I'm way ahead of you Jeremy" Odd said pulling out a tube

"What's that?" Ulrich asked

"Tent in a tube" Odd smiled (A/N I don't know if it's real)

"I have one for each of couple, I brought them in Vegas"

"The only thing is how would you get that thing back inside" Trinity asked "I knew that things would be a piece of junk anyway"

Odd snickered he opened up the tube and the tent came out of it and set it itself. "Also I packed up some food and water for us to snack on"

"Is it just for you Odd" Yumi asked

"No way, I packed way too much food for me, and believe me when I say that. I packed food for a family of thirty-six"

The rest of the group set up their tents and started up on the hike again, Odd was tying ribbons on the tree marking the trail for the way back

"Are we going all the way to the top" Aelita asked

"Probably" Trinity answered

"I always wondered what the inside of the cave would look like" Jeremy admitted

"I mean I always saw one in a picture or something, but not close up"

"Well unless you really want to see the inside, I suggest you stay away from the top of the volcano" Ulrich mentioned

Once the group finally got at the top they laid down on the ground, for safety so they wouldn't fall inside of it.

"How amazing" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, but uh, let's get away from here because it's getting kind of hot" Ulrich had been dizzy just looking down. He will still afraid of heights.

"Still afraid of height's Ulrich" Odd spoke

"No" Ulrich lied "Just it had got too hot and humid and stuff"

"Wow I'm surprised that you can stay in a humid room, if you know what I mean, and not be near a volcano" Odd joked

"One I have no idea what you're talking about, about a humid room" Ulrich lied again "And two volcanoes can get up too about two-hundred degrees"

"That's true" Odd agreed "But I know you know what I'm talking about in a humid room"

"No I don't, hey how about we go to the tourist center over there" Ulrich pointed to a building just a few feet away from where they were standing

"Hey we should go over there" Trinity got up from the ground

"Yeah they might have some cool stuff" Aelita also who got off the ground

"Alright let's go" Yumi said getting off of the ground The group walked toward the Tourist center. It was farther than it looked.

"Man I hate when things seem so close, yet when you walk it so far" Trinity said.

Odd picked up Trinity and put her on his back. "Thanks Odd"

"Anytime"

"My feet are really starting to hurt" Yumi slowed her walking pace down Ulrich smiled

"You want to get on my back" Yumi nodded her head as Ulrich turned around and let Yumi hopped on his back.

Jeremy picked Aelita up bridal style and kept walking. What seemed like thirty minutes just to get to the tourist center they finally arrived at the tourist center. As they entered they say it wasn't you average tourist center. It had an arcade, lounge, swimming area, food court and a few stores.

"Wow this is like a mini mall" Aelita said getting down from Jeremy's arms Trinity hopped down from Odd's back and looked around

"Oh let's go to the arcade Odd"

"Alright!" Odd took Trinity's hands and ran to the arcade

"You want to go look around Yumi"

Aelita asked Yumi smiled and nodded her head "Sure"

"We're going to come with you guys" Jeremy stated. With that they were off to look around.

The first place they stopped at was a teddy bear shop. (A/N I love teddy bears!)

"This is so cute" Aelita pulled a white teddy bear with a pink shirt on it

"It is, are you going to get it" Yumi asked

"Probably not" Aelita said putting the bear back. But before she could put it back Jeremy grabbed it out her hands.

"I'll get this for you" Jeremy kissed Aelita's cheek

"Thanks Jeremy" Aelita turned around a kissed Jeremy, this time it deepened

"Yuck" Yumi put on a nasty face and went to the other side of the store with Ulrich "Hey Yumes" Ulrich smiled

"Jeremy and Aelita were having a big make-out session in front of me" Yumi said

"Oh ew" Ulrich laughed

"It's not funny" Yumi giggled

"Well your laughing aren't you"

"Yeah, so" Yumi smiled

"Meaning when you said it wasn't funny, it's not funny" Ulrich smiled and wrapped his arms around Yumi waist, forgetting her sting burn on her side.

"Ouch" Yumi jumped "Sorry, Yumi, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok; it doesn't hurt that much anymore" Yumi stated

"But I'm so sorry Yumi, I forgot and-"Ulrich was interrupted by a pair of warm lips on his lips. Ulrich smiled under this kiss and held Yumi's hands.

"I got something for you" Ulrich mumbled against Yumi's lips

"And what's that" Yumi mumbled Ulrich slipped a puffy green teddy bear into Yumi's arms. Yumi soon pulled away from the kiss and looked into her arms

"You got this for me" Yumi smiled

"Yeah of course, read the shirt that's on it" Ulrich laughed Yumi looked at Ulrich and then looked at the shirt on the teddy bear. The teddy bear's shirt read 'To Yumi, Love Ulrich'

"You like it" Ulrich asked

"Like it" Yumi stated "I love it"

Ulrich smiled and leaned in and kiss Yumi again, until Odd ran up behind them.

"Hey, guy you should really check this physic out she really knows her stuff" Odd pulled Ulrich and Yumi along, while Trinity explained and pulled Jeremy and Aelita along. When the group of friends arrived at the physic area, the room was dark and it had bright red light lighted up. There was a lady sitting at a table, she was fairly around her late thirties.

"Welcome" The lady said "How may I help you"

"Me and my friends would like our fortune pr future read" Odd said sitting down from across the lady

"Alright I'll be glad to take two at a time" The lady sat at the other seat. Trinity came and sat next to Odd. The physic lady took both of their hands and put them side-by-side and closed her eyes. The other huddled around the table and watched was going on.

"Yes, I see a very good future for you two" The lady said. Odd and Trinity smiled then looked at one another.

"Ah, but I see a girl, trying to mess up you two's future together on your wedding night, I see her, kissing and seducing him" The lady added.

Trinity's smiled disappeared quickly when the lady said her sentence "What" Trinity said "And what else"

"Maybe we don't need to get our futures read to us" Odd tired to pull his hand pack but Trinity stopped it with her other hand "And what else do you see"

The lady concentrated again "I see her, ah she seduced him very well and they end up having very passionate night, ah, kissing and all that" Trinity sighed angrily and pulled and hand back and left.

"Wait Trinity" Odd said trying to catch up with Trinity

"She didn't let me finish my statement" The lady said to the others

"What happen" Yumi asked

"He was drunk, he thought the girl was the girl he went after now"

"Hey since you're a physic, aren't you supposed to know their names" Aelita wondered

(With Odd And Trinity)

"Trinity wait!" Odd finally caught up with Trinity and gently pressed her against the wall

"What do you want" Trinity murmured

"Look, that's not going to happen ok, all that is not going to happen, well maybe the wedding part" Odd tried to lighten things up

"Odd don't start that now" Trinity tried walking away, but Odd had her path blocked

"Why are you here stopping me when you should really be with your future girl I'm going to cheat on Trinity to get back with that bitch"

"I'm never going to do that Trinity" Odd pleaded

"Then why she that lady who can see into the future say so" Trinity argued

"We don't know if she is right Trinity, no one will predict the future it's all fun and games" Odd stated

"They said that she was the best physic they ever heard of, earlier when we saw her she said they guy was going to propose to his girlfriend in front of the tourist center, and then guess what, he did Odd, just a few minutes ago if you remember that, so yes I do believe her"

"Ok, yeah that did happen, she made a good guess, but she doesn't know what will happen tomorrow, ten years from now. Name someone you think who can see into the future"

"Who do you think Odd, we just fucking left that place just a few minutes ago, it's the damm lady, her she can see into the future alright, I don't care if you don't believe her. Just watch, wait it doesn't even matter anymore. I'm done Odd, so just.. go back with her" Trinity cried Odd was hurt by such words, but he still didn't let Trinity go. Instead his phone went off. It was a text message from Ulrich telling both of them to come back.

"Ulrich told us to go back" Odd said "I'm not going-" Trinity was pulled by Odd, who grabbed her wrist, not to strong. But enough to make her go back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Odd and Trinity arrived back at the physic's place, they both sat back down in the chairs.

"You both didn't let me finish" The lady said "If you were to let me finish, he was drunk, real drunk of something and it made him think that the person in front of him was you, not the other girl"

"That bitch" Trinity stood up

"Now, you see I told you I wouldn't do anything to hurt you like that" Odd got up from the chair and went to the other side of the room Trinity felt bad now, she went into the corner with Odd .

"I'm sorry Odd, I just got jealous, and I don't want us to be done, I just overreacted and I was being selfish, and I hope you can forgive me" Trinity apologized

"He is about to forgive her, and kiss her too" The lady whispered to the others, the chuckled in the background and see what they lady had said was about to happen

Odd smiled "I forgive you" Odd leaned down and kissed Trinity. She sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around him, the kiss would have lasted longer but they was interrupted by a fake cough from Jeremy.

"See now you know how I feel" Yumi stated sitting down in the chair. Ulrich came and sat next to her.

"You two next" The lady asked. The couples nodded their heads and put their hands out on the table. When the lady grabbed ahold of their hands she closed her eyes

"Ah, I never seen a connection like this before, very romantic and a lot of trust going on" The lady started. Ulrich and Yumi smiled at each other "And I see a lot of physical tension between you two as well" Ulrich and Yumi blushed when she said that.

"And, I see you two getting married, nice wedding night also, I see three young ones for your future too" Yumi quickly pulled her hand away and blushed

"I think that's all now" Ulrich who was blushing hard as well also, got up and allowed Jeremy and Aelita to sit.

"Ah, I see a bond between you two, I see him owning a successful businesses, and her own a successful one too. And I also see three-" Aelita pulled her hand away before she could finish her sentence Odd and Trinity were laughing in the corner. The lady turned her head and looked at them

"I also saw three young ones for you too" Trinity and Odd quickly stopped laughing, and walked out the physics place and went back to the campsite How was that?

Next Chapter will be the first night at camp.

Love it Hate it Review it Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!

(Laissezfaire76)~~~~~~ (Yumi Stern Forever)

(GotherThanThou)~~~~~ (Chels)

(Fr4c7ur3) ~~~~~~~~~~(More-Than-Every17)

(Jace Stevens)~~~~~~~ (UlrichandYumi1)

(Lyokofreak)~~~~~~~~~ (iLoveLyoko) (harukamidori2)~~~~~~~(WickedIsTheWorld) (SexyLyokoFan)~~~~~~~~~~


	22. The Camp Fun, And The Mean Joke

(I know its way early for summer but hey it might take me that long too write this story so lol)

_Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer_

"Finally we are back at the camp" Odd sat down on the log

"I know, the future teller had some words" Jeremy said

"Yeah, she did talking about the brats running around" Trinity sat on the log beside Odd

"By meaning of brat do you mean yourself" Yumi joked

Trinity shot a glared look at Yumi, and then laughed "Ok I can be a brat sometimes, so what"

The group of friends laughed

"You're my brat though" Odd pulled Trinity into a kiss

"How many people are going to make-out in front of me" Yumi started to walk away

Ulrich left behind Yumi, and Jeremy and Aelita went into their tent.

When Odd and Trinity stopped kissing they saw that they were the only ones there. The shrugged their shoulders and continued kissing. Odd put to much weight on Trinity that they had fell backwards.

"Thanks you weirdo" Trinity joked

Odd chuckled and went back to kissing Trinity, until he pulled away. "You want to take a walk" Odd asked

Trinity smiled "Sure"

(With Jeremy and Aelita)

"That's was nasty" Aelita giggled

"It sounds pretty quiet out there" Jeremy opened up the tent "We are the only ones out here"

Aelita looked out the tent "Wow, where did everybody go"

"I don't know, but that leaves us sometime alone" Jeremy blushed

Aelita smiled "It does" Aelita pulled Jeremy into a kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist, while she had her hands gently resting on Jeremy's cheeks. They gently fell backwards onto the sleeping bags.

(With Ulrich and Yumi)

"So Yumes, is it make-out in front of Yumi day" Ulrich gently held Yumi's hips

"I think so" Yumi expressed

Ulrich chuckled "Well, about what the lady said at the tourist center"

"What about her" Yumi smiled

"About what she said about the future" Ulrich kissed Yumi's neck

"You want the little one. HA yeah right, I am not losing my figure"

"Not about that, about you know the whole…never mind you'll know when the time comes" Ulrich whispered on Yumi's neck

"Ok" Yumi was confused

"Is your side ok" Ulrich asked

"Maybe I don't know" Yumi turned around facing Ulrich

"You want to take a look at it" Ulrich asked

Yumi nodded her head "Ok" Yumi lifted her shirt up a little bit just enough to see the band-age on her side. Ulrich gently took it off and it showed that there was just a little red mark.

"It's almost gone that quick" Ulrich gently touched the sting mark "Does that hurt"

"No, not really, just don't put too much pressure on it" Yumi stated. Ulrich put Yumi's shirt back down and looked into her eyes. He soon leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on Yumi's lips. She pulled Ulrich closer to her and started playing with his hair.

(With Odd and Trinity)

"Hey Odd, come here for a second" Trinity called

Odd came towards Trinity and when he did he saw the most beautiful sight. It was a view of the ocean and the following Hawaiian islands.

"Wow" Odd was amazed

"I know it's amazing" Trinity said

Odd grabbed Trinity's arms and he put them around his neck, once he did he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Trinity" Odd leaned forward

"I love you too Odd" Trinity closed the gap between them. The kiss deepened by Odd, he picked Trinity up and slid his tongue in her mouth. Soon both of them gently fell to the ground.

After about thirty minutes or so. Ulrich and Yumi walked back to the camp they were staying at. To find out they were the only ones there.

"Where is everybody" Ulrich asked

As soon as he asked that Aelita came out of her tent with her hair all messed up and so was her clothes.

"What were you doing in there" Yumi asked

Aelita blushed "Um nothing

Jeremy came out behind Aelita with his shirt on backwards

"Your shirt I on backward" Ulrich pointed

Jeremy blushed "Oops"

Ulrich and Yumi sat down confused, but they could pretty much guessed what happened. Once Aelita and Jeremy got there self's together, they were outside talking with Ulrich and Yumi. They we talking about what had happened and that school was soon coming closer. And they were starting to get worried about Odd and Trinity.

They soon came up a few minutes later after the conversation.

"Where were you guys" Ulrich asked

"Um just out" Odd answered

"Well since everybody is done with what they are doing we can hang as one group right" Yumi stated

Everybody nodded their heads. Everybody was having a good time at the camp. Odd had set up a fire as nighttime hit the sky. They were telling jokes, and embarrassing one another.

"Alright guys it getting late, and I'm tired" Trinity yawned and starting getting in the tent "Good night everybody"

"Good night" Everybody said "Well, I'm going to bed too" Odd said

"Alright" Ulrich said

"Night" Odd got inside the tent and zipped it up

"We are going to go to you guys" Jeremy said getting in the tent

"Alright night" Yumi said

"Night, Ulrich and Yumi" Aelita said

"You want to head in too" Ulrich asked

Yumi nodded her head

"Ok" Ulrich smiled and opened the tent up

Yumi smiled "Thanks" She got inside the tent. Ulrich came inside behind Yumi and zipped up the tent.

(The next morning)

Ulrich was the first one to wake up. He usually was always the first one to wake up. Well, actually Yumi was the first one to wake up, but she had saw Ulrich starting to wake up so she decided to play a joke on him. She knew it would probably hurt him, but she would want to see his reaction.

Ulrich sat up and stretched, he wanted to spend a little more time with Yumi before his friends had woke up.

"Yumi" Ulrich shook Yumi gently, but he got no reaction. He shook he three more time and still no reaction. He started to get worried he shook her a little harder this time.

"Yumi wake up" Ulrich's voice was full of worry. "Yumi please wake up"

Ulrich felt tears come down his eyes "Please Yumi"

Yumi decided she wake up now. She popped up scaring Ulrich.

Ulrich stuttered backwards "Yumi"

She noticed that Ulrich was crying "What's wrong"

"What do you mean what's wrong Yumi, I thought you were" Ulrich stopped in the middle of his sentence.

Yumi sighed sadly "I'm sorry"

Ulrich pulled Yumi into a strong, protective, yet passionate hug. "Don't scare me like that Yumi" He still felt tears go down his face (A/N its so cute when boys cry, well not cute you know what I mean)

Yumi started crying too. She didn't mean to scare him that badly "I'm so sorry"

Ulrich stroked his fingers through Yumi's hair and kissed her forehead "You scared me so bad Yumi, do you know what I have done if that actually happened"

Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich tighter "I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Ulrich said

Yumi leaned down and kissed Ulrich. And Ulrich was quick to deepen the kiss.

"Are you guys ok" Odd said opening the tent

Ulrich laughed "Yeah, we are ok Odd"

Love It . Hate It. Review It.

_**Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!**_

**(Laissezfaire76)~~~~~~ (Yumi Stern Forever)**

**(GotherThanThou)~~~~~ (Chels)**

**(Fr4c7ur3) ~~~~~~~~~~(More-Than-Ever17) (I'm so sorry lol )**

**(Jace Stevens)~~~~~~~ (UlrichandYumi1)**

**(Lyokofreak)~~~~~~~~~ (iLoveLyoko)**

**(harukamidori2)~~~~~~~(WickedIsTheWorld)**

**(SexyLyokoFan)~~~~~~~~~~**


	23. Near Ending Of Summer

_Ulrich's parents has arranged a special thing for him and his friends for two and a half-months trip to America. Friendships become stronger during this trip and romance blooms between the love birds. Odd may meet someone new. But of course there always have to be some type drama during a wonderful summer_

This is making me so sad. This story is wrapping up. Omg. But don't be worried I am not promoting my new story coming up soon. Be sure to look out for my name and they story called _**"This School Year" **_**The group is about to graduate Kadic, and start college. They are going to rule there school no matter what. They just have to get through all the drama.**

I am hoping that it will be just as successful as this one. _Will you read it after this one?_

Or should I skip high school and they are about to graduate college 

Its up to you. The readers to decide. Weather they are about to graduate high school. Or college?

(Two weeks later)

"This summer had been amazing huh" Odd said packing his stuff up

"Yeah, and we only have a week left" Trinity sighed

"What's wrong guys" Aelita said

"Only a few days and then back to the basics, because we have to go back early for something, I don't know. Probably just to be in the area." Odd said

The group had a silence between them. This summer had brought them closer than they ever were. They knew each other's secret and everything. A lot of things happened during the summer also. Couples finally weren't blind to each other's affections, and many more. They weren't ready to give that up.

"We need to do some totally insane" Trinity pointed

"Like what" Yumi asked

"I don't know yet, but we just need to. Think about what is something you guys you never thought about doing, and we do it here"

"How about we go ski diving" Odd suggested

"Oh no, no, no and NO" Ulrich said

"Why Ulrich, come on" Odd said "Something you never have done so we can go back a brag about it"

Ulrich thought about it, he sighed "Fine"

"Great!" Odd jumped

"Are you really going to do that" Yumi whispered

Ulrich nodded his head "I guess so"

(In the sky)

Ulrich looked down from the plane they were about to jump off of. He gulped.

"Are you ready" Odd said

Ulrich nodded his head slowly, Jeremy slowly came up behind Ulrich and looked down.

"That's a long ways" Jeremy also gulped

"Alright you guys get ready to jump" The pilot said "Let the ladies go first"

The girl shot a glared look at the pilot and walked in front of their boyfriends. They each grabbed each other's hand and jumped down. Screaming. The guys soon jumped in after them. Ulrich held his breathe the whole way down, with his eyes closed.

Odd was dancing in the air and laughing, and Jeremy was laying down in the air as it if he was on a couch. The girls were still holding each others hands, and also kicking their feet. They soon pulled the cord so the parachute would pop out. And they soon safely landed on the ground.

Ulrich pulled his, and so did the others. When they safely landed on the ground they started laughing.

"That was awesome" Odd said coming from his parachute.

"It was" Ulrich said "It wasn't so bad after all"

"Yeah by the way your face was you were terrified" Odd pulled out a camera and showed Ulrich they way his ace looked

Ulrich laughed, he normally would have been mad or something that Odd took the picture and would have tried to take the camera; but he didn't. He just laughed.

"Hey guys, my parents said I have to go home early and pack" Trinity sighed.

Silence soon fell upon the group. They knew this wasn't the end, but they just didn't want the summer to be over.

"They are sending me a flight now" Trinity said, when she said that a jet soon appeared in front of them.

Odd came towards Trinity "I'll see you in France"

Trinity slightly smiled "Yes"

Odd leaned down and kissed Trinity. She wrapped her arms around Odd's neck while he held her hips. They soon pulled away remembering the other were still there.

"I love you" Odd whispered

Trinity smiled "I love you too"

Trinity hugged each of her friends. Odd was the last to receive a hug, but it last a minute longer. Trinity slowly pulled away from Odd's embrace and boarded the plane. She grabbed a window seat, and waved to her friends. Everybody waved back and the jet soon let.

"Come on guys, let's go" Aelita said walking away. Odd was still looking at the sky where the jet had left. Then he turned around and followed his friends

After the group packed their stuff up they arrived at the airport. It was a lot of silence between the group. Everybody was in their own thoughts. Odd was thinking about when he first met Trinity and when they first got together

(Odd's Flashback)

_"hello, I'm Odd, and yes that is my real name" Odd smiled_

_The girl laughed "I'm Trinity"_

_'Well thats a pretty name" Odd smirked_

_"And your name is…different" Trinity joked_

_

* * *

_

_"You still have some right there" I pointed_

_"Where" Trinity said still missing the ice-cream spot_

_I took my chance, I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips "Sorry" I apologized. "but I got the ice-cream off" I said trying to make the situation less awkward. I messed this whole thing up, now she is mad at me._

_Trinity smiled " That's ok Odd, I kind of liked it"_

_Maybe I didn't ruined everything "Really"_

_"Yeah, I like a guy who isn't shy to do stuff you know" Trinity smiled looking up into my eyes. I smiled back and gave her another small kiss on her lips, and then smiled._

(End Of Odd's Flashback)

When Odd woke up from his flashback. Ulrich was just telling him it was time to get on the plane. Odd sighed and slowly got up and boarded the plane.

The plane ride was about fifteen hours. The group had fell asleep the whole way their. Each one of them was dreaming about the Summer they had. Each of them wanted to rewind, pause and start again.

It was one o'clock in the morning when the group arrived in France. Odd's parents were waiting for him just a few feet away.

"Alright guys, I'll see you when school starts" Odd sighed. He gave Aelita and Yumi a hug, and gave Ulrich and Jeremy a one-armed hug. He gave one last smile and went towards his parents.

"Where are you going to stay Aelita" Jeremy asked

"Back at the school, Jer, and before you say it I'll be fine enjoy the time with your parents" Aelita smiled

Jeremy sadly sighed he heard his father call his name from behind him "Ok guys" He gave Ulrich a one-armed hug, and Yumi and hug. Jeremy held Aelita's cheek bones and planted a kiss on her lips. "Keep in contact for the few days" with that Jeremy walked towards his parents.

Aelita sighed "Well I see you guys in a few days"

Yumi nodded her head and gave Aelita a hug. "Just like Jeremy said keep in contact ok"

Aelita nodded her head and hugged Ulrich "Take care ok" Ulrich said.

Aelita smiled and nodded her head. With that she soon walked towards the school.

"So it just us now" Ulrich said

Yumi parents called from behind her "It was"

"Hey Ulrich" Yumi's father yelled from the window of the car. Ulrich waved and smiled, he turned his attention back to Yumi, who had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Yumi" Ulrich said wiping the tears from Yumi's eyes.

"It's just, I can't see you for a week or so, and with you living way on the other side of town it's going to be hard to see you"

Ulrich felt tears come to his eyes too "If you remember the star I brought you, if you look at it every night. I'll always be with you"

Yumi looked up at Ulrich "I'm going to miss you"

Ulrich leaned down and placed a soft, yet short kiss on Yumi's lips. "I'm going to miss you too"

"I love you" Yumi leaned forward

"I love you too" Ulrich closed the gap between them, the kiss lasted about a few seconds. But it was enough to tell how much they was going to miss each other.

"keep in contact" Yumi slowly pulled away from Ulrich, only holding his hand now.

"Yes" (A/N I would cry too if I can't see my boyfriend for a week or more too)

Yumi smiled lightly and started walking backwards slowly. Ulrich watched as she was leavening. When Yumi reached the car and got in, she didn't close the door yet. She got one more good look at Ulrich.

(A/N When Yumi shuts the door, the song "Set the fire to the third bar" is going to play because it relates lol)

"Yumi, I know you are going to miss him, but we have a busy week ahead of us" Yumi's mother said.

Yumi nodded her head and shut the door. She saw Ulrich's father call him over, and watched him get in the car and drove off. Yumi felt a salty tear down her face.

(Italics is the song)

_I find the map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_

_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see_

_I touch the place where I'd find your face_

_My finger in creases of distant dark places_

Yumi rested her head on the window, as her family entered a semi-dark cave to get home. She was thinking about Ulrich and how she was going to survive a week with out him. A week without his soft kisses. Or warm touches

Ulrich rested his legs along the backseat of his parents car. His mom and dad were laughing about something. He didn't care though. He was thinking about how on Earth was he going to survive a week with out Yumi.

Aelita finally arrived at her dark dorm room. She laid herself down on the bed and was looking towards the window. She was thinking about Jeremy, and what he could be doing right now.

Jeremy was in his parents car looking out the window. Think about his princess Aelita. And how much he was missing her right about now. He was wondering, was Aelita thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her.

Odd was in his parents truck with his five other sisters laughing almost their selves. And Kiwi (A/N I couldn't have forget the dog!) was resting in his lap. But Odd was not hearing anything that was going on in the car. He was thinking about his precious Trinity, and what she was doing.

Trinity was packing her stuff up and getting ready to move to France. She was happy to move over near Odd. But she didn't think she wasn't going to be able to see him for a while. She was missing him like crazy.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science_

_Their words mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me_

_I'm miles from where you are,I lay down on the cold ground_

_I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

Yumi, Aelita, and Trinity were wishing they were in their boyfriends warms arms right now.

Trinity was outside her house laying down on the roof, looking at the bright sunny sky.

Aelita was replaying every word Jeremy had said to her, it was like music playing in her head.

Yumi was miles from Ulrich is. Once she had arrived home she went outside and laid on the cold grass, not caring if she was getting dirty. She was staring at the star Ulrich had brought her.

_After I have traveled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me upand sets me down in your warm arms_

Odd had traveled so far to find Trinity, at least 200 miles to find the girl of his dreams. When they met, they connect was just like fire.

Ulrich had had remember the night him and Yumi did on there first night in Hawaii. He remembered being so exhausted, and they fell asleep together. In a peaceful sleep, just them.

Jeremy remembered the first time he started acting like a real boyfriend to Aelita and now they were miles from on another.

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold groundand _

_I, I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms _

But they all thought the same thing in the end. This was the summer of a lifetime. The summer of a eternity. The call it. Summer Fun.

No worries few more chapter coming up soon but what did you think

_I added a little song in there because it relates._

I am trying to get 100 reviews!

_**Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!**_

**(Laissezfaire76)~~~~~~ (Yumi Stern Forever)**

**(GotherThanThou)~~~~~ (Chels)**

**(Fr4c7ur3) ~~~~~~~~~~(More-Than-Ever17) **

**(Jace Stevens)~~~~~~~ (UlrichandYumi1)**

**(Lyokofreak)~~~~~~~~~ (iLoveLyoko)**

**(harukamidori2)~~~~~~~(WickedIsTheWorld)**

**(SexyLyokoFan)~~~~~~~~~~**


	24. Thank You!

_**YAY I HAVE 102 REVIEWS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GREAT AND SO WILL THE NEXT STORY (SEQUAL)**_

_**Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!**_

**(Laissezfaire76)~~~~~~ (Yumi Stern Forever)**

**(GotherThanThou)~~~~~ (Chels)**

**(Fr4c7ur3) ~~~~~~~~~~(More-Than-Every17)**

**(Jace Stevens)~~~~~~~ (UlrichandYumi1)**

**(Lyokofreak)~~~~~~~~~ (iLoveLyoko)**

**(harukamidori2)~~~~~~~(WickedIsTheWorld)**

**(SexyLyokoFan)~~~~~~~~~~**


	25. The End Of Summer

Thank you guys so much for helping me out with the high school or college story next it really help out a lot. And the sequel will be changed up little bit. But they are still going to high school. But it is going to start at the beginning of the year instead of the end.

* * *

The week without each other could go by any slower. But now it was finally time to meet back up again. Because school was start in two days and everybody had to come back and get settled in their dorm room again. The first one to show up through the main gates was Odd.

He found Aelita waiting by the gates for all her friends.

"Hey Aelita" Odd waved. Aelita smiled and came towards him

"Hey Odd, how have you been" Aelita gave Odd a hug.

"Been alright you know just being me" Odd shrugged

"That's cool" Aelita said

A car honked their horn behind them. Once the car came to a stop, Ulrich had stepped out the car.

"Hey buddy" Odd gave Ulrich a one-armed hug

"Hey Odd, how was your week off" Ulrich asked

"It was alright and was you two" Odd asked Aelita and Ulrich

"It was ok, I didn't really do anything" Ulrich stated

"Me either, here at a bring dorm, with no one around" Aelita answered

A another car soon pulled up at the gates of Kadic. And it was Jeremy who had stepped out the car. Aelita saw and she ran towards him. Jeremy opened his arms which Aelita ran too.

"I missed you Jeremy" Aelita smiled up at him

Jeremy leaned down and kissed Aelita "I missed you too"

"Aw how adorable" A girl said from behind them.

Everybody turned around and saw Trinity!

Odd grinned and ran towards her. He picked her up and started planting kisses all over her face.

"Well, I can tell I was missed" Trinity joked

"Yes I missed you so much" Odd gently places Trinity in the ground.

Trinity smiled at Odd and leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips "I can tell I was missed too"

"Yes you was missed too" Trinity smiled, Odd chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Trinity again

"So is it make out in front of Ulrich day" A sweet voice said behind Ulrich. Ulrich turned around and saw Yumi looking up at him.

Ulrich laughed "I guess so"

Yumi laughed and pulled Ulrich into a passionate hug "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

Ulrich gently lifted Yumi's chin up and was looking into her eyes. He leaned down and placed a delicate, sweet on her lips.

"Alright you two" Odd said clapping his hand

Ulrich pulled away from each other and blushed.

"So you guys ready for school" Jeremy asked

"Well we got the people we need to survive it in, so yeah I am" Odd said looking towards the school

"Me too" Trinity said

"I think we could survive" Yumi said

"Yeah" Ulrich agreed

"But all in favor we a blast in the summer" Odd said and raised his hand. Followed by everybody else

"That was the best summer ever" Yumi smiled at Ulrich

"and it was the sweetest" Ulrich said

"It it was fun" Aelita said

"I call it Summer Fun" Trinity said

The group laughed, that is now what they call they summer adventures. Summer Fun. The group headed towards the school and got ready for the year.

THE END! (Sorry about the short chapter)

(Omg I'm crying it ended omg)

But look forward to the sequel "This School Year"

I thinking about putting Yumi in the same grade as them. It would work out better when they be in the 12th grade. Also, I will start it out in the beginning of the year also.

_**Thank You to my Loyal Reviewers!**_

**(Laissezfaire76)~~~~~~ (Yumi Stern Forever)**

**(GotherThanThou)~~~~~ (Chels)**

**(Fr4c7ur3) ~~~~~~~~~~(More-Than-Ever17) **

**(Jace Stevens)~~~~~~~ (UlrichandYumi1)**

**(Lyokofreak)~~~~~~~~~ (iLoveLyoko)**

**(harukamidori2)~~~~~~~(WickedIsTheWorld)**

**(SexyLyokoFan)~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
